Remember me
by Torchix
Summary: Ash has had a terrible accident, and is sent to hospital for an operation. All of his friends were immediately called; May was the first to arrive. When Ash finally awoke, well, read and you’ll find out. Advanceshipping. First in the Legacy Series.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N Ash has had a terrible accident, and is se****nt to hospital for an operation. All of his friends were immediately called; May was the first to arrive. When Ash finally awoke, well, read and you'll find out. Advanceshipping.]**

**Remember me.**

They all sat solemnly in the waiting room; an upsetting silence filled the air. Only hours ago the young trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was happily battling Cynthia for the title of champion, until it all went wrong.

During the final battle stage Cynthia's Garchomp was using aerial ace, but Charizard, who Ash was using, dodged. Normally this would be great and Ash would have been able to attack again, like in other battles, but not so, the attack didn't stop as it headed in the raven haired trainer's direction. He was knocked off of his platform and fell 15metres to the battle field below.

He was immediately rushed to hospital.

Now everyone was waiting in the waiting room, silently and sadly.

May sat there in the loneliest corner of the room, crying her eyes out. Dawn and Misty noticed and walked over to her.

"Hey May, are you alright, it looks pretty lonely over here." Dawn asked. May didn't answer.

"May? Are you awake?" Misty said. May nodded. "C'mon, why don't you come join the rest of us? It's easier to deal with things in groups."

"No. Now leave me alone!" May muttered.

"May, we're just trying to be nice. Ash is important to all of us, we know what you're feeling right no-…" Dawn started. May lifted her head and looked at her angrily.

"No you don't! You have no idea what I'm feeling! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, running into the ladies toilets.

"Man, I think we messed that up. Trying to cheer her up and we make it worse." Misty sighed.

"D'you know what she meant? I mean, we all are _really_ worried about Ash, why should she be different?" Dawn asked. Misty put her hand in front of her face and whispered in the younger girl's ear.

"Rumour has it that Ash and May were having a secret relationship, and when she left they had a secret long distance relationship." Misty whispered. Dawn's mouth went 'O'.

"That's why they were acting so lovey-dovey when she came for the Wallace cup." She realized.

"_Duh_!"

"C'mon, let's go and talk to May; I really can understand why she is feeling alone right now." Dawn said. Misty nodded and they walked into the ladies toilets.

______________________________

May sat on the lid of a toilet inside one of the small cubicles, curled up in a ball and crying into her knees.

"I can't believe he might be gone… they said the surgery could save him, but might not… I r-really h-hope he'll b-be alright…." She sobbed. Suddenly someone banged on the cubicle door.

"May? Are you in there?" Dawn said. May stayed silent but her sobs were quickly heard by the two girls. "May, c'mon, we know how you f-…"

"No you don't!" May shouted. "No one does!" Misty and Dawn sighed.

"Look, May. There's been rumours going around for a while, that you and Ash were having a secret relationship, if that's true I know how you feel, I lost someone like that once. Luckily for you Ash has a chance of surviving." Misty said.

"How'd you find out about me and Ash? We kept the secret well."

"Rumours. Brock most likely figured it out. Plus you were apparently acting lovey-dovey at the Wallace cup." Dawn said. They heard more sobs.

"I feel so terrible about this… I wasn't even at his battle." May whispered, just loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Hardly any of us even knew he was having a battle with Cynthia. No need to worry about-…" Dawn started.

"Yes there is! Ash called me up and asked me to come to see him battle, it was a simple question but I made an argument out of it!" May exclaimed.

Flashback

_May quickly answe__red the video phone as soon as Joy had left her. As her boyfriend's face appeared on the screen she beamed._

"_Hi Ashy!" She giggled._

"_Hi May," Ash chuckled. May smiled._

"_So Ashy, why ya callin'?" _

"_Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch my championship battle next week, I'm finally battling Cynthia for the title!" May's face fell._

"_I'm sorry Ashy, but I can't." She said sadly._

"_Wha?! Why not?!" Ash exclaimed. __May sighed slightly and placed her hand on the screen._

"_The masters' contest is coming up next week, it takes the whole week. There's no chance I could get away long enough."_

"_Then leave it until the next one! I really want you there to watch me May, I haven't invited anyone else!" Ash shouted._

"_I'm sorry Ash but this contest is really important to me! And it should be important to you too, you helped me become such a great co-ordinator and you're my boyfriend!"__ May said, also raising her voice. "If you really want me to come why don't you just re-schedule it?!"  
"Because the Pokèmon league supervisors are strict with rules! No changing dates. No exceptions!"_

"_Oh c'mon! Can't the great Ash Ketchum pull a few strings 'cause he _really _wants his girlfriend to be there!? Mr. Goodshow would probably help you!" _

"_He's not really available at the moment! This is the Sinnoh supervisors! He's in charge of all regions apart from there!"_

"_Then wait!"_

"_God dammit May! You're acting as if you don't wanna come to watch me!"_

"_Well you managed without me watching you battle in Sinnoh! Dawn was _fine_ for that!"_

"_What the hell are you saying?! I love you! I'd never ever cheat on you! Actually, for all I know you and Drew might have been cheating on me!"_

"_I'd never cheat on you either! I love you a lot!"_

"_Then why won't you come and watch me!? This is the only opportunity I'll have till next year! Those contests are every 2 months!"_

"_Look Ash, this is really important to me, I promise I'll come and see you again after my contest!"_

"_That isn't good enough! This is a great opportunity for us to finally see each other in person again, and you just refuse to come! I miss you loads, I want to be able to act like a real couple, holding hands, kissing and hugging, we can't do that over a video screen!" Ash yelled._

"_I know that Ash! But I've waited here for a month for this contest, and I'm not gonna miss it now!"__ May shouted._

"_Ash? What's going on in there?" Delia called._

"_Nothing Mom," Ash said, before returning his attention to his girlfriend. "Fine, if you'd rather be at a stupid contest with snot ball then fine! Good bye!"_

"_Fine!" May said. Slamming the 'end call' button so his face disappeared from the screen__. She stormed upstairs and into her Pokèmon centre room. She sat on the bed._

_After a few minutes, she realised she had just had the biggest, most stupid argument with her boyfriend, and she burst out crying. She tried calling him again and again__ but he just picked up and immediately cut off._

_She just made the biggest mistake of her life so far._

"May…" Misty whispered.

"The last things I said to him were words of anger, now; I might never be able to apologize!" May cried.

"May, c'mon, you'll get your chance. Now come and wait with us, he might wake up any minute."

"Wake up? I thought he was in surgery?"

"Before we came in here they took him into a room. No-one's gone in, practically everyone knows the rumour, they want you to see him first," Dawn smiled. May opened the door and the other two girls led her to Ash's room. When she finally saw her boyfriend she ran over to him and collapsed her head onto his chest crying.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry…. I was so selfish, so stupid… Please just wake up, be ok, please!" she sobbed. Misty and Dawn left them alone, standing just outside the door. May continued to sob she felt Ash begin to move. She lifted her head and looked at him, as his eyes slowly opened she smiled. "Oh Ashy, you're awake!"

"Wha! Who on earth are you?! And why are you in here?! Why am _I_ here!?" he yelled, pushing her away.

"A-Ash? T-This isn't funny, stop messing around with me, I know we had an argument but there's no need to be like this!"

"What are you goin' on about? I don't know who on earth you are! Now get away from me!" Pikachu came speeding in after hearing his master's voice.

"Pika-pi!" He squeaked jumping onto his lap.

"Holy crap! What is _that_?!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu looked upset.

"Ash! That's Pikachu! Your first Pokèmon and bestest ever friend ever!" May said. Tears were now welling in her eyes. At this point the others came in.

"What the hell!? Why are all you people in here!?"

"Ash?" Everyone said, confused. A doctor came in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Who are all these people!? Why are they in here? And why was that girl," He jerked his thumb at May. "Calling me 'Ashy'?!"

"Oh dear, everyone, please come outside." The doctor said. They all stepped outside. "I'm afraid it seems your friend has Amnesia."

"What? No! Nonononononono! Ash can't have amnesia! No…. no…" May shouted. Delia ran over and comforted the girl.

"Don't worry, amnesia wears off, eventually. But there are things like sharing past experiences with them and just reliving things with them. Don't worry. Let's go tell him who you all are."

_____________________________________

1hr later…

"So, that's my mom, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, Ritchie, Sparky, Gary, Paul, who apparently don't wanna be here, Tracey, Kenny, Zoey, Professor Oak and Mai?" Ash said, the last name was unsure.

"M-May, a-actually…" May whispered. '_Why does he remember the other names we told him, and gets mine wrong? We were the closest other than him and Pikachu._'

"Oh, sorry. They sound pretty similar." Ash smiled. May just turned away. Ash frowned. "May, look, I'm sorry I don't remember anything, but it's not like I can help it."

"I know. It's, it's just… oh I-I d-don't know!" May cried, running out the door.

"I'll go speak to her." Delia said. She walked off after her. Ash sighed.

"Great, I feel like I've only just met her and I already messed it all up, I don't even know how." He said. "Now I have an urge to go after her, and I can't 'cause I have a broken leg and arm + several broken ribs."

"We know, but your Mom's good with situations like this." Brock said.

"Just wondering, what was my relationship with Maya like?" Ash asked.

"Her name's _May_. But to answer your question, she was your girlfriend of about 1-2yrs."

"Oh my god… No wonder she was so upset, I really need to talk to her now."

"Wait till she comes back."

"Alright…"

______________________________________________

With Delia and May….

Delia had finally caught up with May, she sat down against the tree trunk that May was leaning against and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on dear, you know it isn't Ash's fault." She said.

"I-I know t-that. B-But it's just so horrible! He doesn't remember me or you lot, but at least he remembers your names after we told him who we were, he keeps getting mine wrong! Mai, Millie, Mia, never my actual name! I loved him, and now he knows nothing about us, about our love and relationship, I can't bare it!" May cried, bursting into a fit of sobs. Delia pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, come on May, it's alright." She soothed. May pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so used to Ashy being the one comforting me." May said apologetically. Delia smiled weakly.

"I understand." She said. "I believe Ash still feels some of the bond that was there between you before this accident."

"That doesn't make any difference, he still doesn't remember me! I think it might be my fault that the accident even happened!"

"May, that isn't true. Ash was hit by and attack that didn't stop. How could that have anything to do with you?"

"Ash normally moves anytime he sees an attack that is coming his way, but he had his mind on a damn argument we had last week! He invited me, and me alone to watch his battle, but I thought my Masters' contest was more important and we got into a huge argument, I hung up, later I realized I'd made a mistake, I tried calling him but he picked up and hung up straight away. I made him hate me! He was too busy thinking about the argument, I bet, whilst he was battling and didn't see that attack coming." May explained.

"That's not true May, he had his heart and soul into that battle, he tried to move away from the attack, but got hit and fell still, it wasn't your fault, now come on back to see him, talk about your relationship and try to make him remember with tales of your travels with him." Delia said, standing up and holding out her hand to the girl. May wiped her eyes and took the hand, pulling herself up, letting go and walking back to the hospital.

_______________________________________________

10minutes later…

Ash sat on his bed, waiting for and opportunity to talk to his apparent girlfriend. He had heard several stories from his other friends, and he had not remembered a thing. Sighing he lay back, closing his eyes. Then he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes and May stood there.

"We need to talk." She said.

______________________________________________

**Me: Awe, poor May! ASH HAS FLIPPIN' AMNESIA! **

**Kim: Calm down.**

**Me: Nah. Now anyway, this fic will be quite long, I hope and I will probably update it more than my other stories. Don't get me wrong, I will update others, but not as much.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"We need to talk."

"I know." Ash sighed. He sat up, cringing from his broken ribs. "I'm so sorry about the name thing."

"It's alright." She sat next to his bed on a wooden chair. "You know, we were a c-…"

"Couple, I know. Brock told me. I can tell you're upset about that the most."

"It's not just that."

"Then what else? Please May; I want to become your friend again, so I want to help."

May sighed.

"Before your surgery, whilst you were unconscious on the battlefield, I saw you. Your mom called me and I got the bullet train, arrived in 5 minutes. When I reached your side, y-you, y-you…"

"May? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… anyway, when I saw you, your one leg was bent the wrong way. One arm was weird and there was blood coming from your mouth a-and n-nose… no doctors had arrived, there's no ambulance service in Pallet, so it had to come from Viridian. I took a tissue from my bag and put it in your nostril to stop the nosebleed, but when I tried to stop the blood from your mouth, it wouldn't work. So I straightened you leg, and tried to set it, when I did. You w-woke for about 30seconds. You said my name, but it wasn't vaguely happy, even though your voice was weird from the pain, I could tell you were confused and a-angry…" May explained, tears in her eyes. Ash closed his eyes, as he had done so many times that day trying to remember that small time when he woke up. He opened his eyes after a moment, gripping his head.

"I can't remember anything yet, tell me some more stories." He said.

"Ok."

___________________________________

1 day later…

Ash had been allowed home, in a wheelchair. May was pushing him.

"God, my arms are going to drop off." May groaned.

"Oh c'mon Maya, I'm not _that _heavy!" Ash laughed.

"It's May…" May said her voice dropping. Ash stopped laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry May. I-" Ash said.

"Save it." May let go of the wheelchair and giggled as he rolled down the hill towards his house.

"MAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, May ran after him and stopped the chair just before it hit a wall. "Did I really deserve that?"

"Yes." May giggled. Ash sighed. "Now, how we supposed to get you inside, there's a step."

"You managed at the hospital."

"God you're just as annoying as ever." May sighed. She lifted up the front wheels and rolled him inside, setting him near the sofa. "Mrs. K! We're here!"

Delia came in.

"Hi you two. Ash, I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the sofa down here, but don't worry, it opens into a bed." She smiled. Ash smiled back.

"Thanks, where's May sleeping?" he asked.

"At the Pokèmon centre. It was recently built so…" May replied.

"Oh." Ash said kind of sad.

"Why, d'you want me to stay here?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better. You know, like my other friends." Ash said.

"OK then. I'll sleep upstairs in your old room." May picked up her bag from the handle of the wheelchair and started to walk upstairs.

"Wait, can't you sleep down here?" May turned to him blushing.

"You want me to sleep in the sofa bed too?" Ash nodded. "Um, ok…"

__________________________

With Ash's Pokèmon…

"(So Ash don't remember us?)" Bulbasaur said.

"(No, he doesn't.)" Pikachu sighed.

"(That's crap.)" Sceptile said.

"(Tell me about it.)" Corphish said.

"(Be quiet crab.)"  
"(*blows raspberry*)"

"(Big baby…)"

"(Ah shuddup you two! May is trying her best to make him remember everything, but so far it's not going too well.)"

"(May should do _fine_ in that, kiss him 'n' he'll be back ta normal.)" Swellow laughed.

"(Well Ash doesn't remember their relationship so won't kiss her, plus it wouldn't work anyway.)" Pikachu said.

"(Oh what ev's.)"  
"(You just sounded like Blaziken. Weird and attitudey.)"

"(Don't even talk about her! She killed me last time anyone said stuff like that!)" Sceptile exclaimed.

"(Then how come you're standing there?)" Torkoal said.

"(You actually thought I meant it literally? For gods' sake…)"

"(What?)"

_________________________________________

Ash and May sat up in the sofa bed, May in her night clothes, but Ash in his normal ones since it was too hard for him to change. May was sharing some stories with him.

"I told you to dress up as Juliet so Romeo could practice confessing, looking from the back he thought I was you then you took the wig off, I told you to put it back on and when you did Brock chased after you like he normally does with real pretty girls." May laughed. Ash laughed along with her but frowned after a while.

"I still can't remember Mai." He said.

"It's M-May…"

"Oh, I'm sorry again May," Ash sighed. "I really am."

"I know."  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, G'night." Ash yawned, laying down, facing May. May did the same, and from instinct she snuggled into his chest. "OW! Uh, May, what are you doing?" May pulled away.

"S-sorry, it was instinct." May apologized, turning her back to him. Ash sighed and lay on his back. After a moment May thought he was asleep, so she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture-video frame. Ash watched curiously from the corner of his eye. May switched on the frame and started to watch the video. (Italics will be the video.)

_A younger Ash and May were on the screen, playfully pushing each other around._

"_Ashy!" May giggled, Ash pushed her once more and they both fell to the ground laughing. "You're so silly Ashy!" _

"_I know." Ash laughed, leaning over and kissing her, May fell onto her back whilst kissing him as well. Ash pulled back after a moment and smirked. "I love you May,"_

"_I love you too Ashy!" Ash stood up pulling her up with him. May jumped onto his back._

"_Umph!" Ash groaned, May giggled and took off his hat and coat putting them on herself._

"_I'm Ash Ketchum! The winner of 3 Sinnoh badges!" she cheered in a very bad Ash voice. Ash laughed and took her bandanna, placing it on his own head._

"_And I'm May Maple, winner of 3 Johto ribbons! I have something to say to Drew, your hair is made of a Nosepass's snot!" He said in a squeaky voice. May laughed and covered his eyes. "Hey! I can't see! Stop it May!" _

_May giggled Ash walked around with her on his back until he tripped._

"_EEK!" They both fell over and laughed. May kissed Ash again; when she saw the camera was still recording them she put her hand over the screen._

May sobbed quietly, holding the frame close to her chest. Ash looked at her sadly, turning over with his eyes closed he pretended to wrap his arms around her in his sleep. He felt May jump and look at him, and then he heard her sigh in relief as she thought he was still asleep.

"I love you Ashy." She said quietly. Ash frowned slightly because unlike in the video, he couldn't say the same back.

______________________________________

**Me: This was not **_**as**_** sad as the first chapter, but pretty sad.**

**Kim: It sure was, I thought the video would make him remember.**

**Me: I am trying to make this story longer Kim. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi ya! Here's my next chapter! I wanna thank the reviewers Zeaeevee and Ipride. And LucifierIX.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Delia walked downstairs ready to make breakfast, when she saw May in Ash's arms with a video frame she smiled.

"Maybe he remembered." She said. When she noticed Ash stirring she giggled and ran into the kitchen.

Ash yawned and pulled his arms away from May, moving back on the sofa bed and adjusting his leg, cringing from his ribs. Ash noticed that the video frame was still repeating the same video over and over again, until it suddenly changed onto something else. Ash gently slipped it from her arms and started to watch it.

_A bit more recent Ash and May sat in a room together, laughing and cheering. _

"_You mean it?"_

"_Yes! We're gonna have a baby!" May cheered. Ash grinned and grabbed May in a kiss. May giggled and pulled his head closer. After they pulled back she giggled. _

"_Have you got that camera on again?" Ash chuckled._

"_Yes. I love recording our special moments." May giggled._

"_Sweetie! It's time for breakfast! Go wake up Ash, Brock and Max and come for breakfast!" An unknown voice to Ash called._

"_Coming mom!" May called. She then whispered. "Quick, go to your room again. I'll pretend to have to wake you up with Pikachu's thunderbolt."_

"_Man do you have to? That really hurts!"_

"_I know, but just go, pwease?" May pouted._

"_Oh alright." Ash smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips and stroking her stomach. He walked out. May went over and turned off the camera._

Ash gasped, dropping the frame onto the floor, sitting silently. May woke up when she heard the bang. Luckily for Ash the video had fallen out. May sat up and looked at him.

"Ash? What's wrong?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Ash suddenly got off the sofa, grabbed his crutch and limped over to his wheelchair grabbing the wheels and rolling himself out of the house and down the street. "ASH!" May ran to the door, but didn't go outside because she was still in her nightclothes. Delia came running out.

"What is it May?" she asked.

"I woke up, Ash was staring and sitting silently, I asked what was wrong and he got into his wheelchair and sped out the door!" May explained. "I'm gonna get changed and go after him, actually, no, I'm putting on my long coat and going now," May did as she said she would and ran out the door after him. After she left Delia picked up the frame and played the two videos on there, after the second she gasped.

_______________________________________________

With May…

"Ash! Ash where are you!?" May shouted. She ran around town, when she spotted Brock. "Hey Brocko!" Brock looked at her as she ran up to him.

"What is it May?" He said.

"I was just wondering if you saw Ash come past here or anywhere?" May asked.

"Actually, I saw him looking a bit lost around the park area-…" Brock said, suddenly May started running off again.

"Thanks!" she called back, she sped towards the park and found Ash sitting in his wheel chair watching the Magikarp flop in the fountain. She walked next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know, it's quite funny watching those things flop around like that." He said quietly. He was obviously stalling talking to May.

"Ash, please, tell me why you freaked out and ran off. I'm freaking cold cause I only have this coat and my nightdress on and I'm sure you are too." May said softly, sitting on a bench next to where his wheelchair was placed. Ash didn't reply. "Ash…"

"May, I saw the second video."

"W-what? The second one-… wait, how'd you know it was second?"

"I wasn't asleep when you took the frame out, I saw the first one, and I put my arms around you on purpose, not in my sleep. But that doesn't matter! You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to freak you out. You didn't remember our relationship, and since we're not exactly in one now, even if we haven't actually broken up, I didn't want to tell you cause of what you might think! Plus you wouldn't believe me…"

"How long ago was that?"

"4 months. I haven't put on much weight. You were only at my house for 2 days until you had to go so we didn't get chance to be a couple properly."

"Well, I can't judge on the weight thing, remember, 'cause of my amnesia I'm not sure of your weight before."

"I know. Now, shall I wheel you back to the house?" May asked.

"I think I wanna stay here a little while, it's peaceful."

"Ok, you can wheel yourself right?"

"Wait, can't you stay here with me for a few minutes?" Ash said suddenly.

"Um, sure." May said, secretly smiling to herself.

"Does the baby kick?"

"Like hell." May giggled. Ash chuckled.

"Can I feel?" May was caught slightly off guard.

"Um, s-sure…" She said. Ash smiled at her and gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"That tickles, I'm surprised you're not laughing all the time!" Ash chuckled. "How come I didn't feel the kicks when I had my arms around you last night?"

"Luckily for me it doesn't kick much at night." May said. Ash nodded.

"Guess so." Ash shrugged. "This really tickles. May, you know that argument you said about, did the baby get mentioned?"

"No, we didn't say anything about it, I mean, your mom _was_ in the room next door to you."

"Would she be angry?"

"I really don't know Ash."

"Oh well, so May, shall we go back?" Ash said.

"Sure, I'm freezing out here." May stood up, Ash's hand dropping away. She took the handles of his wheelchair and wheeled him back towards the house.

"You know, you haven't said my name wrong once today." May commented.

"Oh yeah, I haven't!" Ash cheered. May giggled.

"You're turning into the old Ash."

"May, it's only my memories I've lost, not my personality."

"I know. But it wasn't completely the same without you totally calm attitude, you seem nervous a lot."

"Look! There's the house! Hurry up!" Ash laughed.

____________________________________________

When they arrived back…

May pushed Ash inside and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Why'd you make me run Ash!?"

"Sorry. I kinda forgot about your 'problem'." Ash said nervously scratching the back of his neck. May sighed.

"Ms. Ketchum! I found him!" She called. Delia came walking in, holding the video frame. "Oh, no…"

"Ash, you wheel yourself into the kitchen and make a snack for all of us. I need to talk to May alone." Delia said. Ash looked at his mom and May before slowly wheeling himself into the kitchen. "Sit down May."

The two women sat on the sofa, which was now folded up.

"Look, Ms. Ketchum. I can tell you saw both videos, and I'm sorry about the second one. I should've told you after the accident happened, but I couldn't bear to," May said.

"I understand May, but does Ash know?"

"Yes, he saw the videos, one last night when I thought he was asleep and once this morning. That's the reason he wheeled off, the second video. He knows. He even asked to feel it kicking."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Delia smiled.

"I hope he gets his memory back before its, y'know, born."

"He will have, don't worry."

"Mom! I've finished the sandwiches! Come in here to eat!" Ash called.

"Come on dear." Delia said. She and May got up and went to Ash in the kitchen.

_________________________________

**Me: Ok, I went **_**way**_** over the top with this.**

**Kim: Sure did.**

**Me: But its cute. Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok, next chapter. Last chap I had a review from LucifierIX and Justicez asking for ages so:**

**May-18**

**Ash-21**

**Brock-24**

**Misty- 23**

**Dawn- 15**

**Max- 14**

**I don't own Pokèmon.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ew! Ash what have you put on these sandwiches?" May gagged.

"Peanut butter." Ash replied, May put down her sandwich.

"I hate peanut butter." She said, spitting onto her plate slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"Its ok, I'll just make myself some cheese sandwiches." May smiled. She got up but Ash stopped her.

"No, I made the first set that you didn't like so I'll make you ones you will." He said. May sat back down and let him make them. After a few minutes he gave her some cheese sandwiches.

"Thanks." She thanked, taking the plate.

"No problem. Hey mom, what time is it?"

"About 12:00 dear."

"I'm gonna go have a small nap," Ash said, wheeling himself out of the kitchen. Delia looked at May.

"He must be tired after everything that's been happening recently." She said.

"I'm sure he is."

"May, about the baby, who knows other than me and Ash?"

May sighed.

"Other than you two, no-one. We didn't tell a soul when we found out."

"So, your parents don't know?"

"No, they don't actually know Ash has amnesia either."

"May, you need to tell your parents about Ash at least. Max loves Ash like an older brother, he'll want to know."

"You're right, d'you have a video phone?"

"No need, we're here." A voice said. May looked around and saw her dad, mom and little brother in the doorway.

"D-dad? M-mom? M-Max? How much of that did you here?"

"Just when you said about Ash's amnesia, why?" Norman said.

"No reason. So, I'm guessing you saw Ash asleep out there?"

"Yes sis, please tell me what happened! Please!" Max cried.

"Max saying please? What's gotten into you?" May smiled. "C'mon, lets sit on the other sofa, but be quiet so he doesn't wake up." Max nodded and the 5 walked in and Caroline, Delia and May sat on the sofa, whilst Norman stood up and somehow Max sat on his sister's lap. "Well, I only know my part of the story, Ms. Ketchum; can you tell them the actual a-accident?"

"Of course. Well, Ash was battling Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. During the last battle she ordered her Garchomp to use Arial ace, Charizard dodged, but t-the attack d-didn't s-stop. Ash tried to avoid it but it hit him and knocked him from his platform 10 meters to the battle field below. May, your bit…"

"W-well, I arrived first because I got a bullet train. When I got to him there were no ambulances since they have to come from Viridian, anyway, when I saw him, his one leg was bent the wrong way. One arm was weird and there was blood coming from his mouth a-and n-nose… I took a tissue from my bag and put it in his nostril to stop the nosebleed, I tried to stop the blood from Ash's mouth, but it wouldn't work. So I straightened his leg, and tried to set it, when I did, he w-woke for about 30seconds. Ash said my name, but it wasn't vaguely happy, even though his voice was weird from the pain, I could tell he was confused and a-angry… Later, he got to the hospital, I sat alone, then Dawn and Misty talked to me and I went to see him, but w-when he w-woke up he didn't remember us. Over the past 2 days I've been telling him stories, trying to get him to remember. But still nothing." May said. Suddenly she burst out into a fit of sobs. Her brother had water in his eyes too but hugged her. "Thank you Max."

"No problem sis." Max said.

"Oh dear, that's really serious." Caroline gasped. "Come here May." Max stopped hugging his sister as she let her mother hold her.

"You and Ash were pretty close huh May?" Norman said. May nodded. "He was a good kid."

"And he still is! He isn't dead y'know!" May exclaimed.

"Sorry, but, he doesn't remember any of us. Later, after he wakes up introduce us to him again."

"I-I will."

________________________________

Ash's dreams…

_Ash looked around, he was in and empty field, except for a dark figure in the middle._

"_Hey Ashy!" The figure called, waving him over. "C'mon! We don't have much time before I have to head off again!" Ash found himself laughing and running over to them, when they came into view it was revealed to be May. "Bout time!"_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to be late. Brock wouldn't let me go till I finished the washing up; I told him I wanted to have one last battle with you." He laughed._

"_Good excuse for once I see, I'm surprised we haven't been busted yet."_

"_Ah well, I got here." May giggled at him and grabbed him in a kiss. Ash found himself kissing back, putting his arms around her waist. _

'_Whats happening? Is this a dream or something? Must be…'_

_After a minute May pulled back from him._

"_Chase me." She giggled._

"_Awe c'mon May! I just ran the whole way here!"_

"_Pwease Ashy?" May pouted_

"Oh alright." May cheered and ran off, Ash found himself sprinting after her, he almost caught her several times, but she slipped away. Then on his 8_th__ attempt he caught her, they both fell over and he started to tickle her. _

"_Ashy *laugh* s-stop! *laugh*!" May laughed._

"_Never!" Ash laughed, tickling her even more. May continued to laugh, but then she managed to reach up and start to tickles Ash's armpits. Ash felt himself fall over as May tickled him. "S-stop i-it! *laugh* M-May! Y-you know *laugh* I'm really t-ticklish there!"_

"_I know!" May giggled, after about 10 more minutes of the tickle fight, they were tired out. May lay her head on Ash's chest and sighed happily._

"_I love you Ash," She said. Ash from the dream almost replied, but the real one tried to stop him._

"_I-I, I-I… I…"_

"_Ash?"_

_Ash just stuttered._

"_ASH! Ash! Wake up!" It was then he realized the shouts __weren't from his dream. "ASH!!"_

_____________________________________________

"Ash! Wake up!"

"Uh? May, I'm trying to sleep." Ash groaned, not opening his eyes.

"Ash, my parents are here." That woke him up.

"What? Your parents?!"

"They wanted to see if you were ok." May said. Ash sat up slightly and looked at them. He gulped when he saw her father.

"Hello Ash. I'm Norman, May's dad." Norman greeted, holding out his hand.

"H-hello." Ash said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Caroline, May's mom." Caroline smiled. Ash shook her hand too.

"And I'm Max, her little-" Max started.

"-Annoying-" May butted in.

"-Brother." Max sighed. Ash laughed slightly and shook Max's hand.

"Nice to meet you all." Ash smiled.

"Well, Max, why don't you tell him some stories whilst me and Mom and Dad catch up." May suggested.

"Sure." Max shrugged. Norman Caroline, Delia and May walked into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"May was and is your girlfriend isn't she?" Max said. Ash was caught a bit off guard.

"U-um, y-yeah. I-I think…" He replied.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Look, I only found out after I upset her the other day, we've become friends but I don't think its enough for her."

"I'm sure she's just glad you're still alive. Now, c'mon, I'll tell you some stories."

____________________________________________

"So, has Ash remembered anything yet?" Norman asked.

"No. He hasn't." May said. "I wish he would though…"

"May, Max says he thinks you two are a couple, you and Ash, is it true?" Caroline asked. May looked down.

"Y-yes… w-we are. Well kinda…" She said nervously.

"May, why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't tell anyone. I thought dad would be angry."

"May, I trust Ash, I always have. I approve, when he gets his memories back you will be able to continue dating him." Norman said. May grinned.

"Oh thank you dad!" May cheered, hugging her dad loosely. She sat back down.

"You should of known I'd approve, I trusted him to looked after you on your journey after all."

"I guess so." May smiled. Max walked in.

"Ash fell asleep again. So I came back in here. Apparently he had a dream, where May and he were in a meadow, they kissed, chased and then had a tickle fight." He said. May gasped.

"What?"

"Max, that actually happened! It was just before I left the Wallace Cup back to Johto!" May happily exclaimed. "Could this mean he's remembered?"

"Fraid not. He didn't remember any stories I told him, I tried my best." Max sighed. May hugged her brother.

"It's fine, there's nothing we can do about it." She said.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah Max?"

"Why is your heart beating in your stomach?" he asked. Norman and Caroline stared at May, May gulped and turned around.

"_May_!!"

_______________________________________________

**Me: Second update in a day! And one with a cliff-hanger! What will Norman have to say to May and Ash? Dun, dun, dun! **

**Kim: o…k. **

**Me: Ah shuddup. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Another chapter! Yay! I really love this story!**

**Kim: and for once other people do too, the largest amount of reviews you've ever got! **

**Me: Yay! Hey, whaddaya mean for once?**

**I don't own Pokèmon.**

**Chapter 5**

"_MAY!!_" Norman yelled. May backed off and sped out of the door. As she ran passed Ash he woke up.

"Huh?" He mumbled. He opened his eyes just in time to see May leave the house at full speed. "May?! What the hell!" Norman ran in and grabbed him by his collar. "OW!"

"You little-…" Norman started.

"Norman stop it! Ash is hurt enough already, he probably doesn't even remember about the child!" Caroline said.

"Wait, you know!? May only told me again today, she said she didn't tell anyone!" Ash exclaimed.

"See! He didn't remember the child at all; he had to find out from May again!" Norman threw Ash back down, causing him to cry out in pain. "Norman!"

"Look, you two can't even be sure she's pregnant." Delia said, trying to cover for May. "Max could've been messing around!"

"I wasn't! But please dad, I know May annoys me but I think it'd be cool to have a niece or nephew. And mom's wanted to be a grandma for a while too." Max said. Meanwhile Ash had managed to get himself back into his wheelchair. Slowly he managed to wheel himself out of the house as the rest continued to argue.

"Ow…" he cringed. Slowly he rolled across town to the small park fountain from earlier. Sure enough, May was sitting on the bench watching the floppy red fish. "May?" He noticed her jump slightly.

"Oh Ash, you startled me. I thought you were my dad." She said, not turning to face him. Ash wheeled himself next to her.

"Is your dad normally violent?" he asked. May looked at him.

"No, why?"

"He kinda picked me up by my collar then threw me back onto the sofa."

May gasped.

"He what? Oh man, this is my entire fault!"

"No it isn't! How were you to know Max would notice?"

"I…I…"

"Look, it weren't your fault. Come with me around town, calm down before we go back and you face your parents." Ash smiled. May giggled and stood up, taking the handle bars and pushing Ash out of the park.

"So, where you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, I don't know anything about here anymore."

"Alright, I know my favourite place."

____________________________________________

About 10 minutes later Ash and May arrived at a small patch blossom trees.

"Why are we here May? There's only a few trees." Ash asked.

"You'll see," May giggled. She pushed him through a gap in the trees and Ash gasped at the sight.

They were in a small clearing with a glittering sapphire lake, cherry blossom had fallen everywhere and small Pokèmon were playing. It was a truly beautiful place.

"Wow…"

"Like it?" May smiled. She pushed him over to a large tree, carved into it were the initials AK+MM with a heart around them. "Guess who put that there?"

"Us?" Ash guessed.

"Yeah, it was us. This was the place we confessed our feelings, the night before we left for the battle frontier."

"Wait, how long have we been together, y'know, as a couple?" Ash asked.

"5yrs." May answered.

"Brock said it was 1-2!"

"That's how long ago they figured it out Ash, I'm sure." May said. "'Cause I know how long we've been a couple. Now c'mon, let's go sit by the lake." She wheeled him to the lake and helped him out so he could dip his feet in. May slipped off her shoes and socks and put her feet in the cool water. "Want some help?" She giggled seeing Ash was having difficulties.

"Yes please." Ash chuckled. May smiled and helped him get his good leg's sock and shoe off. "Too bad I can't dip the other, this feels nice." May lay back, giggling. "Why you laughing? I didn't say anything funny."

"The baby's kicks are tickling me," May giggled. Ash chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach, but dipping it in the cool water first. "Ash! That's cold! Stop it!" Ash wiped his hand on his jeans and placed it back on her stomach.

"It's weird y'know."

"What?"

"Knowing I'm a father when I can't remember it, I'm so happy but confused and nervous too." Ash said, slowly retracting his hand.

"There's no need to be worried. You should remember everything by the time it's born. You did remember the meadow thing in your dream earlier."

"That's real? I thought it was just a dream!"

"No, it wasn't. It was 100% real."

"At least I'm getting somewhere, even if it's not far." Ash shrugged. "Man my ribs hurt from that force earlier."

"I'm sorry about my dad, I knew he'd react badly, but he shouldn't take it out on you, you don't even remember."

"It doesn't matter, even if I don't remember it was partly my fault. I just wish I could remember everyone, you, Brock, Max, Misty, Dawn, and the others."

"So do I Ash."

___________________________________________

"Where are those two!?" Norman shouted.

"For Arceus's sake Norman, calm the hell down!" Carline said. "So what if she's pregnant, she is eighteen!"

"But she isn't married!"

"Look, May didn't want to tell anyone! Ash only found out again because he saw a video May had recorded of the moment she told him, and I saw the same video by accident later." Delia said.

"She should've told us!"

"Norman, just be quiet and sit down!" Caroline said.

"Dad, please." Max said.

_________________________________________

Ash and May were still sitting with their feet in the lake water, playfully splashing each other. They laughed and enjoyed their time there. After about 10minutes Ash stopped splashing and asked May something.

"Hey May, have you had any scans, y'know, of the baby?" He asked. May splashed him once more then stopped.

"Yeah, I did. You are really curious about this child aren't you?" May smiled.

"Well it is my child after all, even if I don't remember it. D'you have any scans with you?"

"Um, I think I have 1. Why, you wanna look at it?" Ash nodded. "Alright, lemme see if I can find it…" May started rooting through her bag, Ash laughed slightly as she tried to find it. After a few minutes she took out an A5 piece of paper and smiled. "Got it!" She passed Ash the paper.

When he saw it he couldn't help but smile.

Even if it wasn't a real photo, the shape of a small baby on the paper was his child.

"May, after we get back can you tell me some more stories, I _really_ want and need to remember everything now." Ash asked handing her the paper.

"Sure, oh, you can keep that scan; I have another in my suitcase." May smiled.

"Thanks May." Ash thanked, putting the scan in his pocket. "Lets go back," May nodded, helped him back into his wheelchair and they went back to the house.

__________________________________________

About 10 minutes later they arrived, and luckily Norman was more civil.

"Well, May, I think we need to talk about this child."

"I know. Let's talk. But first, let me get something from my case." May said.

___________________________________________

**Me: You have to wait till next chapter for their little chat. I wonder what Norman's goin' to say?**

**Read and Review please! **

**Kim: …**

**Me: Ash shuddup!**

**Kim: I didn't say anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

May came back after a moment, hiding something behind her back.

"Ash, why don't you go find Brock and ask him to tell you some earlier stories? Come back in about 20minutes." May said, Ash looked a bit confused but did so.

"See ya in 20minutes then," He said, leaving the house. May sat down, still concealing the item.

"First of all, May, why didn't you tell us?" Norman asked.

"Cause I wasn't married and I was pregnant, I know how you feel about that, I didn't want you to hurt Ashy either." May said.

"If you explained I might have been fine with it."  
"You never know with you dad." Max said.

"Max, please be quiet. Anyway, May, how many months are you?" Caroline asked.

"4." May answered.

"4! You're four whole months!?" Norman exclaimed.

"Norman! Be calm and civil please!" Caroline said. Norman calmed down. "You haven't put on much weight have you dear?"

"No, I haven't." May said.

"Dear, what're you holding behind your back?"

"Oh, you mean this?" May smiled, taking out the scan and handing it to her mom. Caroline gasped and almost squealed as she saw her future grandchild.

"This is sweet!"

"May, come with me." Norman said, May followed him into the kitchen. "How are you feeling? You know, with Ash not remembering anything?"

"I'm fine. Ash is so curious about the child and is insistent on me telling him stories so he can remember,"

"Why'd you send him to Brock?"

"I was afraid you'd beat him into a worse pulp than he already is." May admitted. "You can be quite violent about things like this."

"I get your point."

"Hey guys! I'm back! Sos I'm early but Brock got a date…" Ash said, May walked back in just in time for the yell.

"BROCK GOT A DATE?!" May gripped her ears and laughed.

"Good for him, he finally got a girl." She giggled. "Oh, and we don't mind that you have got back early, we finished talking anyway."

"Actually, Ash, may I talk to you?" Norman said. Ash gulped.

"Uh, s-sure…" he said. Norman pushed his wheelchair into the kitchen so he could speak to him, he shut the door.

"Look, I know you can't remember the child, but, Ash, you better take good care of her and that baby, memories or not, or I might have to deal with you personally. That understood?" Norman growled.

"Y-yes s-sir…!" Ash said quickly. May came in.

"Hey dad, stop scaring Ash and both of you come out here." She said. Ash left first but she stopped her dad just before he left. "Dad, stop scaring Ash! He doesn't remember, and he's trying so hard to, so please, just stop."

Norman just walked straight out. May sighed and went to sit by her mom.

"So this is our future grandchild?" Caroline asked. May nodded. "I remember looking at these myself. But they're so sweet every time."

"Every night when I was waiting for my contest, before I forfeited and came here, I would stare at that before I fell to sleep." May smiled. "It's my little baby. And mine and Ash's child." Ash wheeled over to them.

"So you gonna come tell me some stories at the park May?" He asked. May took the scan from her mother, placing it in her bag.

"Sure. See ya mom." May smiled, holding onto the wheelchair handle bars and walking towards the door.

"Bye dear." Caroline called.

_______________________________________

May pushed Ash toward the blossom trees.

"I did say the park May." Ash said.

"I know, but here's more private, no-one knows it exist, well, except us." May said. She pushed him through the trees and they went over, putting their feet in the water again.

"Ok, well, there's one I love. We met this travelling group; they did shows with water Pokèmon. This Pokèmon ranger called Jack Walker, or Jackie for short was with them, pretending to be part of their act, but he was protecting this rare Manaphy egg. This guy Phantom was after the egg, but we protected it too, it hatched in my arms, it thought I was its mom. We were already together, so when we were alone, or sometimes just normally you'd be like the father to him. At one point, Jackie asked you to try and separate me and Manaphy…"

"I didn't did I?" Ash asked.

"No, you refused. Then I came in, said I'd be fine, but he told me about Manaphy being prince of the sea, I ran off crying, but you couldn't follow, too suspicious. Lizabeth, one of the performers, comforted me. Later I lost my bandanna, Manaphy went after it, but we didn't know. We went after him in the sub, we found him but all of us got trapped in a current that took us to the Sea temple. Phantom was there, he took jewels from the sea crown and the temple started to sink. We were forced to head back to the sub; Jackie went to deal with Phantom. But Manaphy was so determined he went back, I chased after him, and you after me, we ended up in a ledge above the flooding area, Manaphy was trying to put crystals back in, we jumped down, and went up to help him. But there was one missing." May explained. "We had to leave, you found the crystal, but we got trapped there was this capsule, it belong to phantom, but was left behind. You told me to climb in, you kissed me, took my hand and put me, Manaphy and Pikachu in. you said, 'Pikachu, take care of the two of them' and closed the lid, locking it. I gasped, you said you had to put the crystal back, and you ran off. I called after you, but you still went. I was praying, I could somehow tell you were in trouble, then Manaphy used heart swap to send my prayers to your head, and soon enough, we were on the surface, we were safe.| but I thought you were dead, then Manaphy was taken by Phantom, but this yellow thing came from the sea, and you were inside! You saved Manaphy and soon we were back on dry land, safe and sound. But I had to let Manaphy go. You comforted me of course." May finished her story and lay back on the cherry blossom petals.

Ash smiled.

"I don't remember, but that's a nice story, was it fun looking after Manaphy?"

"Yes. But it will be harder work looking after this real child. I hope, even if you haven't remembered by the time it's born, that you'll help me look after it, so when you do remember it'll know you're its father."

"I will, don't worry."

"Thank you…" May sat up, and leaned towards him, Ash tried to back off.

"Uh, May…" He said uncomfortably. May realised she was about to kiss him and moved back.

"I'm sorry…"

"May, _I'm_ sorry. It doesn't feel right to me, maybe, if we hang around more, like dates? I dunno. I feel some bond, but not string enough for a kiss yet," Ash apologized.

"I understand."

"Tell me more, shorter stories."

"OK." They sat telling stories and splashing for about 2hrs. Until May fell asleep. Ash smiled and laid her head on some petals, letting her sleep as he looked into the lake.

"I want to remember, I need to remember… I better remember them soon, or May might feel too alone."

___________________________________

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Kim: YAY!**

**Me: Wow Kim, you're actually excited about my story!**

**Kim: No I'm not, I just won the lottery!**

**Me: You're not even old enough to play…. **

**Kim: O-oh yeah… ^^;**

**Me: W.e, anyway, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

May's dream…

"_Hey May?" A younger Ash said. May turned to face him._

"_What is it Ash?" She said._

"_I was wondering if you'd like to come around town with me, since you haven't been here before. I know some nice places and stuff, so would you come with me? I mean if you don't want to the-…"_

"_Ash, stop babbling! I'll come." May giggled._

"_Mom! I'm going to show May around town! Be back later!" Ash called._

"_Ok dear!" Delia called back. Ash and May walked out of the house and headed out around town. _

"_So, we're leaving first thing in the morning?" May asked._

"_Yeah, we'll be off to the battle factory and my first symbol!" Ash smiled._

"_Where's the first contest?"_

"_No idea. We'll have to look in the guide book."_

"_Ok, um, Ash, where are we?" May asked. Ash looked around and realised they had wandered to a set of cherry blossom trees._

"_Uh, no idea. I think we must have wandered just out of the park area." Ash admitted, looking to the right and seeing a glimpse of the park. "Well, since we're here why don't we go through a gap and look around?__"  
"Sure." May shrugged, they found a gap and wandered in, they awed at the sight._

_They were in a small clearing with a glittering sapphire lake, cherry blossom had fallen everywhere and small Pokèmon were playing. It was a truly beautiful place._

"_Wow… It's so beautiful…" May awed. _

"_It sure is…" Ash said, but he wasn't looking directly at the sight, out of the corner of his eye he was staring at May. _

"_Let's sit down by the lake, it looks really cool, I want to dip my feet in." May smiled. Ash shrugged and they sat on the edge of the lake and put their feet in, after taking off their shoes and socks._

"_This is nice." Ash said._

"_Yeah it's great, it just being us and Pika- wait, where's Pikachu?"_

"_At the house, I kinda forgot him." Ash lied; he'd left him on purpose. "So, after the battle frontier what's goin' to happen?"_

"_Ash, I don't like to think that far ahead, especially since we may have to spli__t up again." May said, looking down slightly. Ash, without thinking, put his arm around her. Both blushed, but Ash kept his arm around her. May leant her head onto his shoulder. "Ash, can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure May, you can tell me anything."_

"_I Love you."__ She said simply. Ash's eyes widened. "Ash, Ash?"_

"_I-I think, no, I know I love you too." Ash replied. May squealed in delight and kissed him. Ash was a bit shocked but soon gave in and kissed back.__ The two felt like they were in heaven, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. After about 2 minutes they pulled back because of lack of breath._

"_W-wow…" May said. Ash smiled._

"_I guess this means we're a couple now?"_

"_Yeah, but Ash, can we keep it secret?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't really want my dad to find out y'know, and if Max hears it I'm gonna be teased for the rest of my days." May smiled._

"_Ok then. We'll keep it secret, but I'm gonna wanna kiss you,"  
"We'll have to wait 'til things like where we go for firewood or are on our own." _

"_That makes sense. One more kiss before we head back?" Ash smirked._

"_You already know the answer to that question Ash." May giggled. Ash smiled and kissed her again.__ After they pulled back May walked to a tree. "C'mere Ash." Ash walked to her. "Let's carve our initials in this tree._

"_Ok." Ash smiled he carved in AK and May put + MM and put a heart around them _

End Dream…

May woke up and saw Ash had fallen asleep too. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Gently she rubbed her stomach and looked at the father of the baby inside of it.

"Remember soon Ashy, I'm not sure this friendship is enough for me yet." She said quietly.

Ash's dreams…

_Ash and May were swimming, May holding the Manaphy and Ash holding a yellow otter/weasel._

_Strange heart shaped creatures swam passed them. May smiled At Ash before signalling she needed air. They swam up._

End of dream…

Ash yawned and opened his eyes, seeing May looking down at him.

"Hello sleepy head." She giggled. Ash smiled.

"Um, May, y'know that Manaphy story you told me about?" Ash said.

"Uh, yeah, what about it?"

"Did we go swimming? 'Cause I had this dream where we were swimming with that Manaphy, Pikachu, a otter/weasel Pokèmon and these heart shaped things swam passed."

"Oh, that? Another memory! That did happen Ash, and during the Manaphy thing. We were swimming and Luvdisc, the Pokèmon that if they follow you you're in love with the person you're with, followed us, but we were already together, we knew about our feelings," May grinned. "You're slowly remembering things!"

"Not much though." Ash said.

"Awe Ash, you're doin' fine remembering those things, slow 'n' steady and you'll get there." May smiled. "Lets head back, who knows who long we've been here, and they must be getting worried."

"Alright May, Help me back into the wheelchair?" Ash said. May nodded and they both managed to get him back into his wheelchair. As soon as they got outside of the trees May was caught in a net.  
"What the?!" Ash yelled, he wheeled himself closer to May when she was hoisted into the air whilst still trapped in the net. A Meowth balloon rose into view. "Who on earth are you?!"

"Oh c'mon! We followed you for 11yrs, and now you say you don't remember us?!" the red/pink haired woman yelled.

"He has amnesia old lady!" May yelled.

"Be quiet Twoipette." The cat thing said. "Anyway, we're team rocket, we bein tryin ta catch your dam Pikachu for years! But now we're gonna take dis Twoipette back ta da boss so she can join us."

"And then we'll get a promotion!" The blue haired guy said.

"That ain't goin' to happen!" Ash yelled.

"Oh yeah? And how you goin' to stop us from takin' her? You have no Pokèmon with you and you're in a wheelchair." The woman said.

"C'mon Jessie, lets get her back to the boss." The man said.

"Yeah, let's leave this loser here James." Jessie said. They started to fly away.

"ASH!" May cried. "Ash! Please help me! Don't let them take-…"

"Shut up Twerpette!" James shouted.

"MAY!" Soon they flew out of sight. "God dammit! I need to get back to the house, I need help." Ash quickly wheeled towards his house.

_________________________________________

With TR…

May sat in a ball inside the net. Almost crying.

'_Please Ash, please help me… what if…? No! Stop it May! He'll save you! He promised he'd look after the two of you, but… he won't remember where their base is… no… P-please!_' She thought sadly.

"Hey you Twoipette! We're 'ere." Meowth smirked.

"Let's go to the boss." James said.

______________________________________

**Me: May's been kidnapped! And they were havin' such a good time as well! Damn TR. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ash soon arrived at his house he banged on the door.

"Let me in guys!" He yelled. His mom opened the door.

"What is it Ash?" She asked.

"It's May; she was kidnapped by these weirdoes called 'Team Rocket'! I need help!" Ash shouted.

"Calm the hell down mister! Brock! Max! Tracey! Come here!" Delia called. Brock and Max ran down.

"What is it Ms. Ketchum?" Brock asked.

"May was taken by Team Rocket; can you and Max take the disguises from last time and head over to their base?"

"Sure, ok c'mon Max, Tracey. Grab your Pokè balls and get into disguise." Brock said. "We need to save May, that place ain't nice."

"Okay, c'mon." Max said, they grabbed a black TR uniform each and slipped them on over their clothes, putting on the caps.

"Ash, come inside and sit on the sofa…" Delia started.

"NO! You think I'm just gonna stay here and let a friend stay trapped with those freaks?!" Ash yelled. "No way! She's pregnant with my child and even if I don't remember I'm gonna help! Wheelchair and all!" Brock and Tracey's faces were like. O__O.

"Say what!?" They yelled.

"Ash! May said to keep that a secret!" Max sighed, face palming.

"Dammit! I don't care right now! We need to save her, and that includes me!" The others sighed knowing they wouldn't change his mind, Brock threw him a uniform.

"C'mon, I'll help you get it over your clothes." Ash slipped the shirt and cap on before using his crutch to stand up and slowly he got the trousers on over his cast and jeans. "We'll have to pretend you're called Andy, I've gotta be Brendan, Tracey you have to be Tom again, and Max you're gonna be a new recruit called Maxwell."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Ash asked. Brock sighed.

"A few years back, Pikachu was actually captured by two elite members of Team Rocket. You, Me, May, Tracey, Gary, Misty and this weirdo Drew went. We registered ourselves as Andy Ketull, which is actually you, Millie Mandy, which was May, Tom Cruise (LOL), which was Tracey, Gareth Oakley, which was Gary, Mist Smith, which was Misty and Draw Snotty, which was Drew. You haven't seen him yet." Brock explained. "I was Brendan Hull. We got Pikachu back, but our 'other selves' told them that the real us had taken him, so we're still registered members, just on a _looooooooooooong_ vacation."

"Ok, but, if only 3 from before are goin', won't they get suspicious?" Ash asked, still confused about the past.

"Nah, just say they're on holiday." Tracey said. "And that you're in a wheelchair because feisty trainers managed to knock you off a 10metre cliff."

"Um, ok, now lets go!" Ash said, Brock took the handles of his wheelchair.  
"We need to pick up all of your Pokèmon Pokè balls, with them inside." He said.

_________________________________

1hr later… At the base…

They stood in front of the large, intimidating building.

"Man this place is givin' me the shivers." Ash said.

"C'mon, lets go in." Brock sighed. "Ash, tuck your hair inside your cap and stick these plasters over you cheek scars." Ash did so. "The same with your hair Tracey." Tracey did the same. They entered.

"Hey, its Brendan Andy and Tom! Hi ya you guys! Where are ya girls and the other two boys?" Someone called.

"They're still on vacation Robby. And it don't help Andy here managed to get Millie pregnant." Brock said. Robby chuckled.

"Bout time you two got together, for the 5months you were here you were actin' like you had bad crushes on each other, but ya coulda waited to get her pregnant." Robby laughed. Ash sighed.

"Believe me, it weren't planned." Ash said, playing his part, Brock gave him a nod.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"A feisty trainer, he attacked me and I fell off a ten metre high cliff."

"I hate feisty ones, something bad always happens, so I back off." Robby laughed. "Now, you better go see the boss, that girl who was helping Ketchum and his gang was brought in earlier, so you should go,"

"Ok, see ya some other time." Tracey said.

"One thing, who's that?" Robby asked, pointing at Max.

"Maxwell, Millie's lil' brother, he just joined." Ash said, '_Man, this is weird, I only just learned their names a few days ago, now I have to call 'em something else! I just wanna save May and get outta here._' He thought. "Well, see ya!" Brock wheeled him to a lift and they all went to the top floor where the boss was.

"Now Ash, don't say much in here, Giovanni is very intimidating, best to only speak when spoken to." Tracey said. "Same with you Max,"

"Ok." The two said. Soon they reached Giovanni's office.

"Welcome back you three, and our new recruit, Maxwell Mandy, Millie's brother." Giovanni said.

"Pleasure to be back sir." Brock said. Ash knew he was lying, this acting was hard.

"Well, where are Millie, Mist, Gareth and Draw?"

"Mist Gareth and Draw are still in the Bahamas, whilst Andy managed to get Mills pregnant." Tracey said.

"Look you lot, I said drop it, she's fine." Ash sighed.

"Well, that's inconvenient, it would have been better to send a girl to that Maple girl, but one of you will have to go. Andy, what happened to you?"

"Feisty trainer sent me off a 10metre high cliff." Ash sighed again.

"Well, hopefully you can do some work in the base. Now, go and see the Maple girl."

"Yes sir." The 4 said in unison, they left.

"Man, I hate bein' in there. I wish you'd stop goin on about the pregnancy, I don't even ruddy remember it, its making me feel awkward." Ash whispered as they walked through the packed corridors.

"Just leave it _Andy_, now c'mon, lets go see this Maple girl." Max said.

"Whatever, _Maxwell_." Ash said.

______________________________

With May…

May sat in the cell silently. She was thinking of the boy she loved and waiting for him to save her. Gently she rubbed her _slightly_ growing stomach.

"Ash, please come so-…"

"Shut up in there! Oh, looks like the new shift has come. Welcome back Andy, Tom, and Brendan! Welcome to the crew Maxwell." A grunt said. "Where the others?"

May gasped.

'_Those names, it's gotta be! Yes!_'

"Ask Robby, we haven't time to explain. Now go, it is our shift." 'Brendan' said. The grunt nodded and left, locking the door behind him. Ash speedily wheeled himself over to May.

"May, are you alright? Its me! Ash!" Ash said.

"I'm fine Ash, I already knew it was you anyway." May replied. She looked over at the others. "What lie did you tell them about 'Millie' 'Mist' 'Gareth' and 'Draw'?"

"The 3 that aren't you are now in the Bahamas and you, a.k.a Millie, is off cause she's been gotten pregnant by her dumb boyfriend." Brock said glaring at Ash. May looked at him.

"Hehe…" Ash laughed nervously.

"Hopeless." May sighed.

"'Fraid we can't get you out just yet. But Ash is on this shift all day for a few weeks, well, as long as we stay before another holiday." Tracey said. "He'll be with you the whole time."

"Ok. There aren't any cameras in here, so I can tell him some more stories, can't I Ash?"

"Sure." Ash shrugged.

"Well, we gotta go on a mission, sadly, but we'll see you soon." Brock sighed.

"See ya." May and Ash said. They walked out, locking the door behind them.

"So, we were here for 5 whole months?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. We never stole Pokèmon, we just caught them from the wild and told the boss we stole 'em." May replied. "I hope they don't realise our lies, if they find I'm pregnant and how similar me and Millie are they'll know we're not real members and probably hurt us really bad…" She then said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry May, I may not remember you but we've become good friends and I don't wanna see you cry." Ash said, he would've bent to her kneeling level from his wheelchair, but it hurt his ribs too much. Instead he placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon."

May wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Um Ash, would you mind coming in here?" She asked. Ash opened the cell gate.

"What if someone comes in?" he asked.

"Pretend to punish me for something." May sighed.

"Wha?! No way!" Ash exclaimed wheeling himself in.

"Ash, you don't need to actually hurt me, just pretend." May said. "Pretend to hit my right arm, I already have a bruise there."

"Oh, ok. But, if it hurts when I hit your arm, if I have to, then I'm sorry." Ash said. May smiled at him. She told him some stories from before they started going out, when the door beeped, someone was coming in. Ash sighed and started to pretend to punish May, because it obviously wasn't the gang of their friends.

"Stupid girl! How dare you insult Team Rocket!" Ash yelled whilst making himself look as tall as possible whilst in the wheelchair and without hurting himself.

"No don't! Please!" May cried. Giovanni walked in just as Ash hit May's arm, Ash almost flinched as he felt her cry for real. May sobbed and whimpered, crawling into a corner as Ash wheeled out of the cell, trying his best to stay angry looking.

"Well done Andy. Since she will be joining us soon then she must learn not to insult us." Giovanni said.

"Thank you sir." Ash said.

"Well, you are on this shift all night. If she does anything else wrong hurt her as much as you like, just don't kill her, she is very valuable, but damaged is better than dead." Giovanni said, walking out. Ash locked the door and immediately rushed to May.

"May, are you alright?!" He exclaimed. May whimpered. "May!"

"Ash…" May whimpered. Ash managed to hold her slightly, he gently pulled right arm ino view and gasped, her bruise had become bigger from his hit.

"May, I hurt you…" Ash gasped.

"Ash, I'm fine, there was already a bruise,"  
"But I've made it bigger! Damn me…"  
"Ash! Don't blame yourself I asked you to, besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose ever, before you forgot everything you sometimes risked your life to save mine."

"Really?" May nodded. "Wow,"

"You shouldn't be shocked, you still have your stubborn caring personality. The bruise will be fine, now c'mon, I'll tell you some stories before the others get back." May smiled. They sat telling stories until she fell asleep. Ash left the cell and close the bars.

"Sweet dreams." He sighed.

________________________________________________

**Me: Oh no! Ash had to hurt her! Well, it'll be fine. R&R! Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brock, Tracey and Max arrived back in May's cell area to find Ash asleep in his wheelchair and May on her cell bed, also fast asleep, but they could see a large bruise on her arm.

"Wonder what happened to her." Tracey said.

"No idea. We'll ask them later." Brock said. Ash started to stir as he heard their voices.

"Huh? You're back already?" He yawned.

"It has been about 6hrs since we left." Tracey said.

"Oh, right." Ash said, looking at his watch. "It has."

"What I want to know is why May has got that absolutely huge bruise on her arm!" Max said. Ash sighed.

"I had to pretend to punish her when Giovanni came in." Ash sighed.

"Say what?! And you actually hit her?!"

"There was already a bruise; I just accidentally made it larger. Believe me I didn't want to hurt her." Ash said.

Max sighed. Then May started to stir.

"Oh man my head." She groaned. "I have a really bad headache." She sat up and yawned. "Oh, hi guys."

"Hi May." Tracey and Brock said.

"Hi sis," Max said.

'_Beep.' _Some one was coming in.

"We have some bread and water for the girl." Robby said, walking in with a tray. He handed it to Ash. "You go in Andy."

"'Kay." Ash said, He went in and handed her the plate before coming out.

"Did you give her that monster bruise?"

"Yeah. She was insulting me."

"Good one." Robby said.

"Thanks. She knows not to insult me now." Ash said.

"Well, Brendan and Tom you can go to your old rooms, Maxwell, room no. 888 and Andy you have to stay on this shift all night." Robby said. "C'mon Maxwell, I'll show you where yours is." Thee four walked out, leaving Ash on his own with May, "Oh yeah, your food should come soon Andy!"

"Thanks!" Ash called back. The door locked. "May, I'll give you some of mine too ok?"

"O-ok." May said.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just don't wanna be stuck here much longer." May whispered. "Last time when we tried to save Pikachu, like you heard, we were here 5 whole months, if we're here for that long this time I'll be givin' birth in this cold cell."

"Don't worry May, I might not remember how to escape but Brock and Tracey do. We'll all get outta here." Ash smiled.

"Food for Ketull!" Someone called form outside the door.

"Comin!" Ash wheeled himself over and took the large plateful of food. "Gees how much food man?"

"Well your appetite is huge; you ate us out last time you were here." The grunt laughed, "Well, cya."

"Cya." Ash locked the door and wheeled over to May, passing her a bowl of ramen through the bars. "I heard you love 'em." He smiled.

"Thanks Ash." May smiled. Ash opened the bars so they could talk properly. "D'you mind if I have some of that cola?"

"Of course you can, here." Ash said, handing her the can. May gladly took it and had a sip before handing back to him. After he took it she quickly kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and her to sit back a bit.

"T-thanks for the d-drink A-Ash." She stuttered. Ash just nodded, sitting there completely frozen and with a blush that could put a tomato berry to shame. May handed him the empty bowl of ramen and moved back into the cell, shutting the bars and lying on her wall cot facing away from him. '_Why'd I do that? I know I love him and we're a couple, but were kinda on hold with that whilst he has amnesia, he even said he didn't feel comfortable with kisses yet, but that wasn't on the lips… oh man, this is so confusing!_'

Ash was still sitting there frozen in time. Slowly he raised his one hand and touched the cheek May had kissed. He laughed slightly and smiled.

"I should've know, she must love me so much that she couldn't help herself but kiss me." He smiled, but his face dropped. "Too bad I can't do the same. She's a great girl."

May heard the whole of his comment and found herself blushing. Ash lay back in his wheelchair; he looked out for the window and saw it was dark.

"Well, it's dark now, night May." He said.

"G'night Ash." May muttered. Ash smiled and lay back.

"Sweet dreams."

_______________________________________

The next day…

Ash yawned and opened his eyes; he looked into May's cell and saw her asleep on the wall cot facing him.

"She looks so peaceful." He smiled. "I wonder what she's dreaming about."

"Ashy? Come into my room for a sec, I need to tell you something." May muttered. Ash smiled, she was obviously talking in her sleep.

"May? C'mon wake up, I don't need to here you sleep talkin'" Ash chuckled. May stirred slightly and looked at him.

"Huh? Where am I- oh yeah, I'm in TR base. Hi Ash." She said.

"Hi May. How you feeling?"

"Ok, still have a damn headache."

"Well, I think breakfast is coming soon, you'll probably be given the same as last night, but you can have some of whatever I get." Ash smiled. May smiled back at him and thanked him again.

"Oh, and about last night, I'm sorry for kissing you." She apologized.

"Hey, I don't mind, it was only on the cheek. Besides, I knew you'd end up kissing me at some point, you really love me a lot and I can tell that." Ash smiled. May came over to the bars.

"Open the bar-…" she started.

"Hey Ketull! Food for you!" A grunt called from outside.

"Coming!" Ash called. He wheeled over and took the again large plate of food. "You have the girl's bread 'n' water?"

"Giovanni said only one meal a day for her. Cya." The grunt walked off, Ash shut and locked the door, growling.

"Ash? What's wrong and where's the bread and water?" May asked.

"Giovanni ordered them to only give you a 'meal' at night." Ash growled. May smiled at him weakly.

"Well, you did say you were gonna give me some anyway, right?" she said. Ash smiled at her.

"Of course May." He said. He wheeled over to her and handed her a bacon sandwich. "Take anything you want. If someone comes in I'll pretend you were stealing it and yell, there's no way I'm hitting you this time."

"Ok Ash." She said, taking a huge bite.

"You must be really hungry!" Ash laughed.

"I always am." May giggled. Ash smiled and handed her a can. "Thank you." Yet again she kissed his cheek but this time they just stayed where they were and continued eating, though Ash had a light tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I hate being in here."

___________________________________

Brock, Tracey and Max were wandering around the base, waiting for a mission. Brock heard something in his earpiece and sighed.

"Mission time. We need to find and take a strong Milotic." He explained,

"C'mon, lets head out." Tracey said. They walked out and took the high-tech scooters to the location where strong Milotic hid.

"Ok, so we use a master ball but transfer it into a normal ball." Brock said.

"Right." The other two nodded. They scanned every Milotic they saw with a Pokè Level and soon found one that was level 89.

"Go master ball!" Max shouted throwing the purple ball. The Milotic was of course captured and they immediately transferred it to a normal Pokè ball."

"Lets take it back to Giovanni, today's gonna be a long one."

___________________________________

**Me: Yay! New chapter and more Advanceshipping in it! Kiss on the lips soon, you watch. R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ash sat by May's cell. It had been 3hrs since breakfast and they were both bored. Ash was trying to think of a plan to escape. Suddenly he perked up.

"What is it Ash?" May yawned.

"I think I just figured out how to get you outta here," Ash said.

"Really? What then? c'mon, tell me!" May grinned. Ash laughed at the look on her face.

"Well, y'know 'Millie' is off, and you're her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I radio Brock and gang I can ask them to bring in the uniform you wore last time, we can pretend Millie came for a visit, but didn't sign in since she's not on the job, so we can leave with no one any the wiser you left until Max, hacks into the system and puts pictures of the real me, not in a wheelchair, helping you escape! Max _is _smart enough to do that right?"

"Yes Ash, he sure is! Now we can escape! But how do we explain us disappearing?"

"Say that 'Andy' went with you to look after Millie because of the child and that the others went back on vacation!" Ash smiled.

"Well, you were quite caring to fellow members last time you were here, and since both I and Millie, a.k.a me, are both pregnant it'd make sense that Andy left to look after Millie. Good idea Ash! Can you radio them now?"

"I sure can." Ash said. He took out his Walkie-talkie and contacted Brock's.

"_Hey Ash, what's up?_" Brock said,

"Well, I have this plan on how to escape, I need you to find whatever clothes May wore when she was Millie and write a note sayin' that you three are goin on holiday and that me and 'Millie' are going home so I can look after her, that way we can escape."

"_Sure, but I don't get it._"

"I'll explain when you get here. Cya!"

"_Cya Ash_." The walkie-talkie cut off, leaving static. Ash placed it back in it's holder.

"He's bringing the stuff." Ash smiled.

"Good. I hate being in here, I'm freezing!" May said.

About and hour later the three arrived and whilst Ash explained the plan May quickly changed into the black dress uniform, it was a similar style to her old emerald outfit, but plain black with the R on the front and her hair in a pony tail with a fringe over 1 eye and small curls by the side of her face. May stashed her other clothes up her front so she looked more pregnant. (A/N LOL!)

"OK, lets get outta here, you got the note?" Ash asked. Brock held up a small piece of paper. "Good, Ok, May, you wheel me." May took the handles and they left. Soon they reached the bottom floor. "Max, hack in now and have it so the figures of me and May are exiting through teleport." Ash whispered. Max nodded.

"Hacked in, it'll show up in an hour." Max whispered. He started to talk properly. "Hey Andy, why's everyone staring at you and Mill's?"

Ash and May looked around and saw everyone was looking at them, Robby walked over and smiled.

"Hi Millie. See you decided to visit despite that big lump." He laughed.

"Quiet Robby," May scowled. "Andy has been very helpful to me, haven't you sweetie?"

"Yeah. Mill's is fine. Can you give this note to the boss? I'm kinda goin' to look after Millie for a while." Ash said. Brock handed Robby the note.

"Sure. Why not, but only if you two kiss right now." Robby smirked. Ash and May blushed. Then everyone other than Brock, Tracey and Max started chanting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" May blushed more but walked around to Ash's front, she looked him in the eyes, as if asking him if he was ok with it, Ash nodded slightly and May smiled. Slowly she leaned closer to his face, stopping just before his lips touched hers.

'_I'm so used to this but Ash must be so nervous. He doesn't remember ever actually kissing me._' May thought, when suddenly she felt arms around her pulling her lips onto Ash's. Ash was obviously the one who pulled her but he wasn't really kissing, May started to kiss him, hoping that maybe he'd kiss her back. Soon he did, but only slightly, May smiled and pulled back, looking at Robby who was grinning.

"Ok, you can go now." He said. Ash was blushing like a tomato as May wheeled him out of the building with the others following. They ran as soon as they were out.

"Finally! C'mon, lets get back to Ash's house quickly." Tracey said, the others nodded and they sped even faster to Ash's home, all the way back in Pallet.

____________________________________

1hr later…

The gang of five quickly got inside Ash's home.

"You're back! Oh and you managed to bring May!" Delia cheered. "Um, dear, I don't remember you being that fat." She added, giggling. May laughed and took her clothes from beneath the uniform.

"We'll explain everything to you now Mrs. K." She smiled. They all changed back into their usual clothes and sat on the sofa or stood. They told Delia everything that had happened.

"Wow, good cover up, and Max, how on earth do you hack into those systems? I heard it's impossible." She said.

"With a brain as fat as his you never know Mrs. K." May giggled. Max sighed.

"Well, have you and Ash kissed yet?"

Ash found himself blushing again.

"Y-Yeah, w-we have, when we were about to leave Robby made u-us kiss c-cause if we didn't he wouldn't h-hand in the n-note." Ash stuttered. May sighed.

"Yeah, and you hardly kissed at all. Ash, if you're gonna remember we need to relive things like the doctors said." She sighed.

"Sorry, it just wasn't very comfortable to me." Ash said. May sat next to him and snuggled into his shoulder. Ash didn't really mind this, he was fine with her acting girlfriendish like that, and it was just the kisses that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get into something that doesn't smell, oh and Ash?" May said.

"Yeah May?"

"Y'know you were saying that we should go on a kinda date? To help you remember." May blushed. "I was wondering if we could do that tonight."

"Um, o-ok, but where, I can't go many places in this thing." Ash blushed.

"Ash, there's restaurants around here, they should let you in." Delia giggled. Ash just nodded.

"Oh, if we're going out then you need a fresh top! You reek Ash!" May giggled before running upstairs. Ash sighed.

"Mom, d'you have a top I can wear, I can't really get upstairs." He said, still blushing as he noticed the other guys were laughing,

"Sure." Delia came back with a button up shirt.

"Mom! I meant t-shirt!"

"Ash, the restaurants are quite fancy around here, you need a button up shirt at least if you have to wear the jeans." Delia said. Ash sighed and put it on. Within a few minutes May came down, Ash looked at her and gasped.

May was wearing a knee length white dress with a loop that was permanently joined around her neck, it had a low V-neck and she had a sapphire necklace on. Her hair was in it's normal style.

"W-wow…" Ash gasped. May giggled.

"C'mon, let's head out." She smiled, taking the handles and leaving.

______________________________________________

**Me: Another update! Yay! And they kissed! Yay! And they're goin' on a date! Yay! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

May and Ash soon found a nice little restaurant to eat in. May took him inside and removed a chair from the table they had been given and placing the wheelchair in its space. A waiter handed them a menu.

"Thanks you." May said. The two looked through the menu; May soon chose the salad as a starter and fish for her main. Ash chose the salad and steak.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the salad and the fish please." May said, handing him the menus.

"And I'll have the salad and steak." Ash said.

"Your starters should arrive in about 10minutes." The waiter walked away. Ash looked at May.

"This isn't actually our first date right?"

"Right. We sometimes met up on our own when we were apart and went on dates like this." May replied. She giggled slightly.

"You are giggling too much May." Ash smiled. May smiled at him, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It ain't my fault the baby won't stop kicking. It tickles me sometimes more than others." She said.

"C'mon May, tell me about the time I was at your house when you first told me about the child."

"There isn't much to tell. That morning I went to get you from your room and we snuck back to mine, where I told you that we were gonna have a baby, and then what you saw on the video, later we managed to talk about it in private. We were both overjoyed, but since our relationship was secret we didn't tell a soul." May explained. "Most of the time you were there we were kissing because we were mostly alone."

"Ok. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, I'll tell you one of the first times you saved me." May smiled. Ash nodded at her. "We were in this place called steel valley, this Torkoal was being attacked…"

"My Torkoal?"

"Yes, it's yours now but not then. Anyway, at one point a strong electric type called Magnamite was attacking it, then, with Torchic in my arms I fell off a cliff, luckily I grabbed a branch that was sticking out, the Magnamite used thunder bolt on me and you told Torkoal to blast it. You tied a rope around yourself and had the others lower you down; you took my wrist and pulled me back up. You caught Torkoal later." May finished.

"I really saved you a lot did I?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Lotsa times." May said.

"Our food is here." The waiter handed them both a salad and a glass of wine. "Thanks." He dug into his salad. May pushed the wine away.

"Um, can I have water please?" May asked. The waiter nodded, taking away the wine and bringing her a glass of water. "Thanks you." She took a sip before eating her salad. "This is ok. Bit plainer than the salads mom makes for me though."

"Salads are all pretty plain." Ash said.

"I guess, but mom's always seemed to have flavour."

Ash just shrugged. They talked a lot whilst they ate their salads, Ash had finished his wine and May had had several refills of her water before their main courses arrived. They dug in straight away. May was eating quite daintily but Ash was shovelling it in.

"Ash! Stop acting like a Snorlax and eat properly!" May scowled whilst giggling. Ash sighed and started to eat nicely. "Good boy." Ash chuckled slightly.

"I'm not a Pokèmon." Ash laughed.

"And?" Soon they finished eating and decided to take a walk around the park. Ash paid the bill.

As they walked May told him a few short stories, Ash laughed at a few. They soon found the fountain with the Magikarp and May helped Ash onto the bench.

"This fountain, we seem to come to it a lot don't we May?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, we do." May replied. She lay her head onto Ash's shoulder; Ash smiled and slipped his arm around her. May smiled widely as she felt his gesture. She snuggled into his shoulder more. "I really enjoyed tonight Ash."

"So did I May." Ash agreed. May closed her eyes slightly, but they widened as she felt someone kissing her, looking she saw Ash. She gasped slightly but kissed him back, gripping his head. May didn't want this to end, it was her first proper kiss with him for ages, minus the one at the TR base, but soon Ash had to pull back for air.

"W-wha…?" May stuttered.

"That's for the great night and to say sorry for not kissing you back earlier." Ash smiled. May grabbed him and kissed him again. Ash didn't even mind, he kissed back and held her.

'_He's become so comfortable with this… even if he hasn't remembered just yet, I'm so happy that we may be able to act like a couple again, I hope._' May thought. Soon they pulled back; May smiled brightly and looked into Ash's eyes.

"Thank you Ash."

"No problem May." Ash said. May hugged him lightly because of his ribs. "We better head back." May reluctantly pulled away and pushed him towards the house.

"I _really_ enjoyed tonight, Ash, I'm so happy we finally kissed properly."

"I found it quite nice too. C'mon, they'll be wondering why we're so late." Ash smiled. May pushed him faster.

____________________________

Soon they arrived back at his house. May left him by then sofa and found Ms. Ketchum.

"So, how'd your night go?" Delia asked.

"Great. He even kissed me Ms. Ketchum!" May cheered. Delia giggled.

"That's great dear. So, couple again are you?"

"I'm not sure really." May replied.

"May! C'mon, I wanna sleep and I need help getting this sofa open!" Ash called.

"Coming Ash!" May called back, she walked in and helped him pull the sofa out and climb into the covers. "I'm gonna go get into my night clothes." She wandered upstairs. Delia sat by her son.

"I heard you two kissed." She said.

"Yeah, we did, twice." Ash smiled.

"What made you feel like kissing her? You did say it was uncomfortable to you."

"Well, it was a great night, and I felt like I had to repay her for at the rocket base, and she's such a nice girl." Ash said. "She was so happy after I kissed her. She deserves that happiness; I don't really mind continuing the relationship from before this incident."

May came down in a white night dress.

"C'mon, I'm tired." She yawned, slipping under the covers next to Ash. Delia walked away. Ash lay down and slipped an arm around May's waist.

"Night May."

"Night Ashy." May muttered before drifting off.

__________________________________

**Me: Awe! So cute! They're back together! Yay! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning May woke up first. She tried to move her arms, but remembered she was in Ash's arms and smiled. She snuggled into his chest slightly before slowly removing his arms and heading upstairs. Ash woke up soon after; he looked and saw May wasn't there.

"Musta gone to change." He yawned. He sat up and looked around, within a few minutes May came down in a red summer dress.

"Morning Ash. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I slept very well last night May." Ash smiled. May came over and kissed him lightly. Ash held her and kissed her back. Delia walked in and smiled at the sight.

"Norman, Caroline! Come and look at this." She called quietly. May's parents came in and smiled.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Caroline said, a little too loud. The two broke apart blushing.

"Hehe… how long have you been there?" Ash said nervously.

"Long enough for this! Ash and May, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, and then comes Ash with a baby's carriage!" Max laughed.

"Max, 2 things, 1. Shut the hell up! And 2. You missed something out from that anyway! You missed out 'then comes marriage.'" May said.

"Well, the baby with you comes before that!" Max snickered. May sighed and hit him really hard on the head so a large lump appeared.

"C'mon Ash, lets go around town ok?" She asked.

"Sure." Ash shrugged. May kissed his cheek and helped him into the wheelchair, wandering out of the door.

"Max, I don't think you should tease them." Caroline said to her son.

"But it's my job mom, I am her younger bro." Max said.

"I know dear, but May and Ash have only just started acting as a couple again, and neither Ash nor May want the teasing, especially about the pregnancy."

"Alright." Max sighed. "But when he has his memory back can I tease them?"

"Ok dear, but you have to wait." Caroline giggled.

________________________________________

Ash and May sat on a bench laughing as they noticed Brock flirting with a random girl, again, and failing, again.

"I've seen that so many times but it never fails to make me laugh." May giggled.

"Yeah. He's a real idiot at that," Ash chuckled.

"Unlike you Ash."  
"Whadya mean May?"

"You were quite romantic after we got together, but it was normally on things like dates or sometimes when you felt like it." May smiled, snuggling into his shoulder. Ash put an arm around her. May couldn't help it, she kissed him again. Ash held her and kissed back again, despite the suddenness of it. Unknown to them two girls were walking past, one navy haired and one red haired.

"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed. "How cute is that?!" Misty giggled and they ran over.

"Hey lovebirds." She giggled. Ash and May broke apart again and blushed.

"Misty! Dawn!" May yelled. She looked sad. "That was mean."  
"Hey sorry. But it was sooo sweet, we couldn't resist." Dawn giggled. Ash just sat blushing. May sat back down and sighed.

"Please you two, I want sometime alone with Ash." May begged, the two girls giggled.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone." Misty giggled as they left.

"C'mon Ash, lets go somewhere more secret." May helped Ash back to the wheelchair, and she took him to the cherry blossom clearing. They sat by the lake. Ash slipped his arm around her and patted her stomach with his other.

"I'll remember soon May, I promise." He said.

"Ash, right now I don't mind. Remember anytime and I'll be happy, but I just wanna enjoy this moment right now." May said. Ash nodded and she lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Ash didn't reply. "Oh yeah, you still don't like sayin that yet, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ash said.

"Don't be, I understand." May said. "We better get back." She stood up and helped him into his wheelchair. "There's something there that might help you remember."

"Ok."

________________________

10minutes later…

They arrived soon after.

"Ms. Ketchum? D'you think we can get Ash upstairs?" May asked.

"Maybe, Norman, mind helping?" Delia said.

"Sure. Max, you help too." Together they managed to get Ash upstairs.

"Why'd we need to be up here May?"

"I was thinking, maybe Ash's badges, they might help him remember." May said.

"My badges?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." May wheeled him to his old room and he gasped at the amount of small badges inside.

"Wow, did I win all these?" Ash gasped, wheeling around looking at them. May pointed out each set.

"These are the Kanto badges, the Boulder badge, the Cascade badge, the Thunder badge, the Marsh badge, the rainbow badge, the soul badge, the volcano badge and the Earth badge. The Orange island badge, the coral eye badge, the Sea ruby badge, the spike shell badge and the Jade star badge. The Johto badges, the Zephyr badge, the insect badge, the plain badge, the fog badge, the storm badge, the mineral badge, the Glacier badge and the Rising badge. The Hoenn badges, where you first travelled with me, the stone badge, the knuckle badge, the dynamo badge, the heat badge, the balance badge, my dad's badge, the feather badge, the mind badge and the Rain badge. The Sinnoh you didn't tell me." May said. "And the frontier symbols, can't remember all their names."

"Wow…" Ash wheeled over to a desk, where he saw a ribbon, half a ribbon. "What…?"

"Oh that, we won it together, I have the other half." May took out her half and put them together. Suddenly Ash's mind burst into a treasure trove of memories, the day her left on his journey, Misty, Brock, his first league, Johto, Hoenn, May, his first kiss with her, the battle frontier, Sinnoh, Dawn, TR, he couldn't take it. He gripped his head.

"Ash? Ash what's wrong?" May asked. Ash grabbed his crutch and stood. Trying to get out of the room, when he fell and hit his head unconscious. "ASH!" May ran to his side. He opened his eyes for a few seconds.

"I-I r-remember…" He stuttered before falling unconscious again. May gasped.

"Quick! Guys get the doctors!" She cried. Everyone left to get doctors. "H-he remembers…" May whispered.

___________________________

**ME: OMG! Ash has remembered! But this isn't over! The baby ain't been born! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ok, some people think this is ending soon, but no! It's gonna be going on for a bit more. The apologies, the baby, life after etc. So welcome to this chapter!**

**Chapter13**

They all were waiting at the hospital, just like the day the whole incident started. But unlike before May was more anxious and nervous than upset. She wanted him to wake up as soon as possible, so she could apologize and hug him. But the doctors refused to let anyone in until he awoke. A doctor walked in.

"Well, he's fine. Just knocked unconscious from the fall and hit to his head. He'll be awake in about 30minutes." He said before walking away.

"Thank god. I still don't understand why he got up." Delia said.

"Maybe he saw something that he couldn't use the wheelchair to see? I dunno." Brock said.

"He was probably goin' the toilet." May lied. She knew exactly what had happened, he was trying to get away from the ribbon, the source of the pain from the rush of memories.

"Probably." Brock shrugged.

Soon the half an hour was up, and Ash was stirring, May sped in when she heard the doctors say he was waking up. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was her face.

"M-May!" He cheered, grabbing her in a hug, not without cringing on his side. May hugged him back and sobbed slightly into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ashy, I-I'm s-so sorry!" She sobbed. "T-that f-fight…"

"Forget about it. Just forget that. Over these past days, you've helped me so much May, all is forgiven." Ash said, May hugged him tighter. "Ow!" She smiled and loosened her grip slightly, before she pulled back slightly and kissed him deeply, him kissing back just as deeply. Everyone walked in and smiled. Ash pulled back after a minute or two. "Man I'm so glad I finally remembered."

"Say wha?" Max said. They looked at their friends.

"Ash has remembered guys!" May cheered. Everyone grinned. "The ribbon we share brought everything back to him!"

"Yup, including our little one." Ash chuckled. A few people, a.k.a, everyone but Brock, Max, Tracey and both of Ash and May's parents, looked bloody (S'cuse me language) gobsmaked and confused. May face palmed.

"Flippin' heck Ash! You just can't keep your fat gob shut can you?" She sighed. Ash chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So, May's pregnant? How didn't I notice?" Misty said.

"I haven't put on much weight, little bit yeah, but not too much yet. I'm actually 4 months already." May said. She sat on the edge of Ash's bed. "And of course this idiot here is the father." She added nudging her boyfriend.

"Gee, thanks sweetie." Ash sighed. May just put an arm around him and snuggled into his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you home." May smiled.

_________________________________

Ash and May were sitting on the sofa talking, hugging and kissing.

"I've missed you the past few days Ash." May said.

"I think I get what you mean. Anyway, what's gonna happen next? Both things we tried to keep secret are out, and we still have TR to worry about," Ash said.

"Exactly what we did before, minus the being apart and secrecy. Maybe, after your leg heals, we can go to my masters' contest? The next one?"

"Sure." Ash smiled. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Delia called, running in and answering the door. "Cynthia!"

"Hello Ms. Ketchum. I believe Ash has his memory back?" They heard.

"Yes,"

"May I talk to him?"

"Of course. Come in." They came into the living room.

"Hello Cynthia." Ash and May greeted.

"Hello you two." Cynthia said. "I heard the news about the child, congratulations."

"Thank you Cynthia." May smiled.

"Ash, I came here to apologize for what happened. Garchomp lost control and couldn't stop. We meant no harm." Cynthia apologized.

"Don't worry about it Cynthia, guess I'll have to wait 'til next year for another battle." Ash said. May hugged him lightly.

"Actually you don't. Outside, now." Cynthia walked outside. Ash and May looked confused but May wheeled him out. "Choose a Pokèmon Ash, 6 on 6, same rules as before."

"Alright!" Ash cheered. He asked May to give him a Pokè ball. May handed him one, then going to be a referee.

"Go Roserade!" Cynthia called. The rose Pokèmon popped out and got into battle stance.

"Out you come Staraptor!" Ash shouted throwing his Pokè ball. The majestic bird appeared in front of the grass type. "Right, start this off with fly!"

"Roserade use weather ball!" Fire formed in the rose Pokèmon's rose hands, due to the sunny weather, it fired it at the predator Pokèmon but it dodged. Suddenly Staraptor flew down at great speed and slashed into Roserade. The super effective attack caused it to fall back in pain. "Rest Roserade!" Roserade fell asleep with a white light over it.

"Quick, Aerial Ace before it can heal!" Ash commanded. Staraptor flew high and went low, heading straight for the sleeping grass type, just before Roserade woke up it hit, knocking out the Bouquet Pokèmon out.

"And Roserade is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!" May said. Cynthia recalled her Pokèmon and called out her next one.

"Go Milotic!" she called, the Tender Pokèmon came out and said its name. "Ice beam!"

"Crap! Dodge quick Staraptor!" Ash called, Staraptor flew up but the ice beam hit, freezing its wing and making it fall roughly to the ground. "Staraptor! Damn… Quick, try a hyper beam!"

Orange energy started to form in Staraptor's beak.  
"Stop it with blizzard Milotic!" Ice flew towards the vulnerable flying type, forcing it to step back slightly, until it was forcefully blown past its trainer.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Milotic wins!"

"Well done Staraptor, take a long rest." Ash said as he recalled his flying type. "Now go Sceptile!" The forest Pokèmon came out in a battle stance and the familiar twig in its mouth. "Vine whip then frenzy plant!"

Several vines secured Milotic's body, making it so it couldn't move, before thorned vines burst from the earth and hit Milotic in several places, causing severe damage to the water type.

"Milotic, use ice beam!"

"Oh no you don't! Agility to dodge Sceptile!" Ash commanded. Sceptile easily dodged. "Now use magical leaf!" Cynthia didn't bother to dodge since this move was unavoidable, and soon Milotic was unconscious on the ground.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!" May said. Cynthia recalled Milotic and sent out…

________________________

**Me: End of chapter! Ash has all his memories and is having a rematch! I am continuing this to include May's contest, and the baby's birth. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14**

Cynthia recalled Milotic and sent out… Spiritomb!

"Holy crap! Damn, I remember battling one of those in Sinnoh before, they're not nice." Ash said. "Ok, Sceptile start off with solarbeam!" White energy formed in the forest Pokèmon's mouth as the seeds on its back glow a bright white.

"Spiritomb use Shadow sneak!" Shadows sped across the floor towards Sceptile, being the first to strike. Sceptile shakily stood up, the white energy gone.

"Now use Magical leaf!" Ash ordered.

"Shadow sneak again Spiritomb!" Both attacks fired at the same time, but shadow sneak hit first then magical leaf stayed on course and hit Spiritomb. Both Pokèmon got back up. "Shadow sneak!"

"Use Leaf blade!" The shadow sneak fired first, but Sceptile dodged and slashed Spiritomb with the green glowing leaves on its arms, knocking it back to the floor and into its keystone. "Yes! Good work Sceptile!" But to their surprise, Spiritomb came back out from the keystone and fired a hyper beam, knocking Sceptile back _into_ Ash!

"ASH!" May yelled, she ran over and helped get the now unconscious Sceptile off her boyfriend. Ash had his eyes closed. "Ash? Ash!" Ash opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Who are you?" He said. Tears welled in May's eyes.

"No… n-not a-again!" She stuttered, looking down, when suddenly she heard laughing. She looked back up at Ash and saw him laughing and smiling at her.

"Don't look so down May! I was only joking!" He laughed, May's expression turned from sadness and confusion to anger. Ash was suddenly knocked back again by a hard slap across his left cheek.

"You, you…" May said angrily before crying. "That wasn't very nice! I was s-so worried it was h-happening all over again!" Ash looked guilty and put an arm around her, he kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry May, I just wanted to mess around, I shoulda known it would hurt your feelings. Sorry." He apologized; May just helped the wheelchair back up so he was no longer lying on his back. Ash sighed and put a hand to his stinging cheek. "Man that stings." May just walked back to the refereeing spot and Ash returned sceptile calling Pikachu from his shoulder. (Yes! He's still there! No matter how little I mention him!)

"Pikachu vs. Spiritomb, begin!"

"Use shadow sneak!"

"Thunder Pikachu!" Ash commanded. As always, shadow sneak hit first, but since Spiritomb was too weak from the last battle Pikachu's thunder knocked it out. "Yes! Good work pal!"

"Pika!"

"Return Spiritomb, you did well." Cynthia said whilst returning the ghost type to its Pokè Ball. "Now go Lucario!"

"Pikachu vs. Lucario! Begin!"

"Pikachu use thunder!"

"Lucario use bone rush!" A blue bone formed in Lucario's hands as he charged at Pikachu, Pikachu fired a thunder attack, but even after the hit Lucario continued running and hit Pikachu with the bone.

"Quick use focus punch Pikachu!" Ash ordered quickly, Pikachu's fists glowed white as he forcefully hit them into Lucario's mid-section. The force knocked it back onto the floor, it taking severe damage from the super effective move. "Now brick break!"

May looked slightly confused as she didn't know Ash had ever taught Pikachu TM moves, but it obviously came in useful.

Soon Lucario was knocked out, with there hardly a scratch on Pikachu.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!"

"Yes! Good work Pal!" Ash cheered. Pikachu cheered and gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Out here Gastrodon!" Cynthia said. "Surf!"

"Use Thunder!" A large wave appeared underneath Gastrodon as it surfed toward Pikachu. Pikachu charge up its electric attack sparks coming from his cheek sacks, then he fired. The outcome was the same as last time he battled her Gastrodon, Pikachu was first to hit, immediately knocking Gastrodon out, but the wave still hit, causing small damage. "Another great battle Pikachu, even if we didn't do much… hehe." Ash chuckled. Cynthia returned her water type and sent out the Pokèmon that caused all the problems, Garchomp.

"Use dig!" Cynthia commanded.

"Charge a focus punch!" Ash ordered. But just as the focus punch had finally charged Garchomp burst up underneath Pikachu and hit him with the super effective attack. "Pikachu!" He wheeled out to his starter and picked him up. "You take a long rest buddy. Hey May, mind holding him for me?"

"Sure." May said simply, taking Pikachu and immediately walking off. Ash sighed.

"One second Cynthia." He said. The blonde nodded as he wheeled over to the now sitting May. "May look, about that joke… It was really mean, I understand that now. Please forgive me." May looked down for a minute before placing Pikachu next to her on the log and kissing Ash lightly and pulling back running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, I forgive you." She said, "Now get back and beat that damn thing!"

Ash laughed slightly and wheeled back over after kissing her cheek lightly.

"Ok, come on out Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Charizard vs. Garchomp! Begin!"

"Use Fire blast!"

"Use dragon breath!" Both attacks collided, neither breaking through.

"Quick use dragon claw Charizard!" Ash ordered. Charizard slashed Garchomp with it's claws, causing a lot of damage. "Good! Now use dragon breath yourself!"

May smiled as she watched the battle continue, Ash was obviously winning. Garchomp was knocked back to the ground and Charizard used seismic toss. Ash had won; Garchomp was violently thrown to the ground and knocked out cold. May ran up to him and grabbed him in a big kiss. Ash held her close and little ol' Pikachu walked over to them slowly; after Ash pulled back he held Pikachu and congratulated Charizard.

"I finally won!" He cheered. May giggled and hugged him. Cynthia walked over and handed him a small badge. "What's this?"

"That is the first part of a masters' badge. To complete it you must beat either the champion or top member of the elite 4 in every region. Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. Good luck." Cynthia said. She returned her Garchomp and walked away. Ash stared at the black badge.

"Well, looks like we have a few regions to go to." May smiled. Ash nodded, clipping the badge to his shirt.

"Yeah, but first stop is your contest! Where is it again?" Ash asked. May giggled.

"It's in Hoenn. Rustburo city, maybe there will be someone there to battle yourself." She said.

"Maybe, I'd quite like to battle Steven." Ash said.

"You never know where he is. But maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be there, who knows."

____________________

**ME: Ok, most of that chap was the battle. And I found another way to extend it! Yay! I even have another in my head that you will find out next chappy! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

Ash and May had arrived at Rustburo city and were heading to register her for the next contest. They arrived at the registering office.

"Um, Joy? Could I please register again?" May asked. Nurse joy looked at her.

"Oh hi May, back I see. Um, sorry, but the news of the child has spread to here, you're not able to enter if you are over 1 month. I'm sorry." Joy said. May looked down.

"Oh, right… Well, see ya then." She whispered before walking back to the Pokèmon centre and Ash. Ash was smiling but his face fell when he noticed she was upset.

"Hey May, what's up?" Ash asked, May sat on the sofa next to where his wheelchair was.

"I'm not allowed to enter." She said sadly. Ash looked shocked.

"Why? You were allowed last time."

"Well, no-one knew I was pregnant then." May responded.

"What has that got to do with it?"  
"You're not allowed to enter if you're over 1 month along." May sighed. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry May, it'll be fine. As you said, they're every 2 months or so, after the baby's born we can come back and you can enter." Ash smiled. May nodded and lay her head on his shoulder and put a hand on her stomach. It had grown more now, so it was more obvious that she was pregnant. Ash placed a hand on top of hers. "We'll be fine. And we haven't come here for nothing, Steven's in town, I'll go battle him then we can go back to Pallet and rest for a while, until the child's born." May nodded. "C'mon, let's get some food then go to find Steven,"

__________________________________

1 hr later…

"Look Ash! There's Steven!" May said, pointing over at a building that the Hoenn champion had just entered.

"Come on then!" They went over to him.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and May! It's great to see you again." He said, "Oh, and it looks like what the papers are saying is true, congrats on the pregnancy."

"Thanks Steven." May said.

"Steven, I was wondering if I could have a battle." Ash asked.

"Sure. Is it for your masters' badge?"

"Yeah, I just got my first section a few days ago, from Cynthia." Ash replied.

"Ok then, inside now, there's battle arena." Steven said.

__________________

2hrs later…

(Sorry people who want a battle, I am rubbish at 'em and will only write a few. I am going to send them back to Pallet now.)

Ash wheeled out with the second section of the masters' badge clipped to his shirt. May followed behind him.

"Second part already. It's hard to believe after what happened at my first attempt for the first part." He said, May took the handles.

"Be grateful you got it." She smiled.

"I am. And I'm even more grateful to have you and our child." Ash smiled up at her. May giggled and kissed his cheek.

"There's only four or so months left to wait." May said. Ash nodded.

"I just wish I knew why TR captured you." Ash sighed. May looked up at the sky and saw a familiar balloon floating towards them.

"Well here comes someone who may be able to answer that." She whispered in his ear. Ash looked up and nodded.

"HEY YOU 3! Get down here now before I knock you from the sky!" Ash yelled. He heard an exaggerated gulp as the three jumped down.

"What is it Twerp?" Jessie gulped.

"Well, me and May wanna know something."

"Why was I kidnapped?" May said.

"And why should we tell you?" James huffed.

"Well, I do have some pretty strong Pokèmon with me, and can blast you to infinity and beyond." Ash said. Jessie, James and Meowth sigh, giving in.

"Da boss wants ha to join cause she help ya beat 'im last time. Ya was too strong ta catch but she wad weaker." Meowth said.

"Thanks, now bog off before I get the police and have you arrested." Ash said, Meowth and the other two fled. "We need to be careful May, TR could attack again at anytime, and we need to be ready for anything. Let's head home."

___________________________________

4½ months later…

May was walking around the living room, her now huge stomach out in front of her. She smiled as she felt it kicking, but it suddenly gave a very hard kick, causing her to flinch slightly. May sat down on the sofa.

"You're a little kicker today aren't you?" May smiled, patting her stomach. Ash's bones had healed long ago, he was up and walking, right now he was upstairs tidying up the mess he made when he went sleep walking a few days ago. May giggled at the thought, when the baby kicked very hard several times in a row. "Ow! Man it's a little fighter today." May cringed, she got up and went into the kitchen to poor herself a glass of orange squash, she did so, but as she went to take a sip the pain got too much and she broke the glass as her hand clenched into a fist. She then realised what was happening.

"ASH!!" May screamed. Ash heard his girlfriend's scream and sprinted downstairs to find her leaning against the kitchen island, panting and with one hand bleeding with the other on her bulging stomach.

"May!" He exclaimed running over to her, he helped her stand up straight. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's coming…" May cringed. Ash looked a bit stunned.

"O-Ok, c'mon, let's call an ambulance." Ash said. (Yes, even now at 21 he doesn't have a car!) May nodded as Ash dialled 999. "We need an ambulance, my girlfriend's going into labour!"

"_Ok, where are you?" _

"Delia Ketchum's house in Pallet." Ash said.

"_Ok, we're on our way_." The line cut off. Ash put down the phone and took May into the living room to sit her down.

"How long will t-they b-be?" May cringed. Ash put an arm around her.

"About 10minutes sweetie." Ash said.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" May screamed. Ash held her close. "Ashy it hurts."

"I know May, they'll be here soon." Ash soothed, May cried slightly. About 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived, Ash helped them get May in. Half way to Pallet town hospital he water's broke, and they sped up. When they arrived they got May into a hospital gown and put her in a room. She screamed as she went into another contraction she squeezed Ash's hand tightly.

"M-mind calling my mom and our friends tell them w-we're her?" Ash said to the dr. whilst cringing, the Dr. nodded and went off. May's contraction stopped and she looked at Ash.

"Ashy, I'm gonna apologize for anything mean I say during this ok?" May panted.

"Of course May, I know you don't mean whatever you say that's mean." Ash smiled. May nodded and caressed his hand. Suddenly she went into another contraction and squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to grit his teeth. After 2minutes or so she stopped. Ash sighed in relief.

________________________________

**Me: Yay! Baby time!**

**Kim: Yay! I like babies!**

**Me: She's actually exited about a chapter, it's a sign of the apocalypse! **

**Kim: Hey!**

**Me: Ok, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hi, hi, hi! Welcome to what I have christened 'the baby chapter'!**

**Kim: I like babies! Yay!**

**ME: Again, sign of the apocalypse and the Armageddon! Anyway, I ain't said this in a while, I DON'T OWN POKÈMON!**

**Chapter16**

It had been 3 hours, and May was _still_ in labour. Right now she was yelling at Ash.

"I swear when this is over, Ketchum, I am going to personally neuter you!" May yelled. Ash groaned and cringed as she squeezed his hand even harder.

"C'mon May, it isn't my fault." He said.

"Yeah it is! You got me pregnant in the first place!" Ash just sighed.

"Man I hope this is over soon, I'm gonna have a broken hand and a headache." He said quietly. Suddenly May went into another contraction and Ash felt the bones in his hand breaking.

"Ash Ketchum you !$*~!" May screamed. Ash gritted his teeth.

__________________________

Out in the waiting room Delia, Norman, Caroline, Max and their friends had arrived and were listening to May's yells.

"Poor guy." Brock chuckled.

"Is May seriously threatening to _neuter_ him?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yup." Gary laughed.

"Man, she is angry!" Dawn laughed.

"ASH KETCHUM I SWEAR THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they heard. Everyone laughed.

__________________________

14hrs later…

"One more push Ms. Maple!" A Doctor said, a small crying sound was heard a minute later. May lay back panting. "Congratulations, you've given birth to a beautiful baby girl." The doctor handed the baby to Ash after wrapping her in a towel, he took her despite his now bandaged hand (LOL). Ash smiled at May.

"Well done sweetie." He smiled. May nodded.

"Let's see her." She said, Ash smiled and handed her the small bundle. May smiled warmly as she looked at their little child. The little girl had raven hair, with a small curl on her forehead and her father's scars and mother's eyes. "She has you hair and scars."

"But she has your eyes. Look, her hair's all curly." Ash chuckled. May giggled and stroked a strand of curly hair from the baby's face.

"She's so cute."

The baby lifted one of her tiny ands and gripped May's finger, tugging on it slightly. May giggled and shook her finger playfully causing her to giggle and coo.

"We need to give her a name y'know." Ash said.

"Yeah, we do… any ideas?" May asked.

"Well, I kinda like the name Ruby, it's July's birth stone and it's July." Ash suggested. May smiled at him.

"Yeah, I like that." May laid her head on Ash's shoulder and smiled at the little bundle in her arms. "Ruby Ketchum."

__________________

A week later…

Ash and May sat on the sofa playing with Ruby. The little baby giggled as May bounced her up and down on her leg. Ruby was now in a nappy covered by a pink baby suit with red arms and feet with red hearts on the main body. Ruby held her arms out in front of her, asking May to pick her up. May smiled and hugged her daughter.

"You're doin' great at this mothering thing May." Ash smiled.

"Well, I had experience from Manaphy, you should've too!" May giggled. Ash put and arm around her and kissed her cheek. May sat Ruby between them and lay her head in Ash's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too May, you and our beautiful baby daughter." Ash said. The couple leant forward and kissed. Little Ruby clapped. When they pulled back they laughed slightly. Ash picked Ruby up. "You little silly." He smiled. Ruby clapped again and Ash laughed holding her up above his head. She giggled, Ash put her back on his lap and kissed her head. He then put her on the floor with Pikachu. "Play nice Pikachu." Pikachu nodded and let Ruby play with him. May sat herself on Ash's lap, snuggling her head into his chest.

"She's so sweet." She said.

"Yeah, like you, she definitely got the beauty from your side May, I'm definitely not beautiful." Ash smiled.

"Matter of opinion there Ketchum." May giggled. Ash smiled and kissed her hair.

"Y'know what's a bit weird though? Not bein' able to feel the kicks from your stomach anymore." Ash stated.

"I know what you mean, I miss them too, but we have something even better now."

"Yeah, we do." Suddenly a window burst open and smoke poured into the room. (Sorry Zea, I need to add them for the plot!)

"What the?!" May yelled. When the smoke cleared Ruby was gone, and Robby with his team mate Joan were standing by the window, Joan with Ruby in her arms. "Team Rocket!"

"Yes, it's us, nice to see you again, Millie, Andy." Robby said. Ash and May gasped.

"H-How…?"

"Well, Jessie and James saw the footage of your so called, 'escape', and when they saw you 4 months ago, you were in a wheelchair and May was Pregnant, it became all so clear after that." Joan said. Ruby was crying in her arms.

"Give back Ruby!" May shouted.

"As if! We need her, boss needs an heir and who better than his grandchild?" Robby said.

"What the hell are you going on about?! My dad is Norman, and Ash's dad is dead!"

"Oh, so that's what your mom has been telling you Ash? Lies, all of it. Giovanni Ketchum, your dad, this kid's grandpa." Joan said, gesturing to the helpless baby in her arms. Ash drew a Pokè ball.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you Ash, you see, one attack, and little Ruby here gets it." Robby smirked. Ash growled and put the Pokè ball back. "Good boy."

"Ah shut your fat gob you git!" Ash yelled. May grabbed his wrist.

"No, now goodbye. If you ever want to see her again, try and beat Giovanni, but I wouldn't count on it." Robby said before more smoke appeared, when it cleared, all there was was an empty room. Ash collapsed to his knees, crying. May kneeled and hugged him, tears seeping from her eyes as well.

"This is my entire fault, if I hadn't of called TR down 4 months ago, Ruby would still be here, safe and sound with us!" Ash cried, May hugged him.

"No it isn't, those 3 always spy on us, they could've found out anytime." May said, "Ash, we have to go save her, she was crying, she needs us." Ash stood up and grabbed all of his Pokè balls.

"Let's go. Call the others, we need all the help we can get."

___________________

**ME: Oh man! Writing the last bit made my heart hurt!**

**Kim: You meanie! You made baby sad!**

**ME: Ok, you are seriously freaking me out now pal.**

**May: How dare you make Ruby be taken!**

**ME: Hey! It's for the plot! Oh, I know you didn't want TR Zea, but I needed to for the plot.**

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Ok people, since I had some reviews about Ruby acting too old, she is now officially ****2 months old, so that '1 week later' from last chap mean nothing, its now 2 month.**

**Chpater17**

Ash and May had called their friends, and explained everything to them. May was crying slightly most of the way through.

"Man, that's kinda rough." Brock said.

"Kinda?! Kinda?! My little baby's out there, with those creeps!" May cried, Ash pulled her close to him.

"We need to get her back, help us?" Ash said.

"Of course." Everyone else nodded.

"Let's go. Grab every Pokè ball you own."

______________

They arrived at the base an hour later.

"Let's go in, release a Pokèmon, they're gonna wanna battle." Ash ordered. They all released a Pokèmon, as they entered they were faced with tons of Pokèmon. "Oh, crap…"

"Hello _Andy_." A grunt said, Ash just growled.

"Shut up and let us pass." He said.

"Only you two can go to the top floor, if the rest wish to join you they must battle us first." Another said. Ash and May walked past whilst the others got ready to battle.

May kept looking back at them as they walked. Ash held her hand.

"Don't worry May, they're strong." He said, May snuggled into his shoulder. "C'mon." They continued walking until they reached the top floor, May gulped and shivered slightly as they got to the doors that lead to Giovanni.

"Ashy, I'm scared." May said. Ash put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, we're gonna beat the crap outta him then get Ruby back." Ash said calmly to her. May nodded, Ash pushed open the door and saw Giovanni sitting at his desk with Ruby sitting on the desk. He looked up at them.

"Why hello, son." Giovanni spat. Ash snarled at him causing Ruby to cry at her father's actions. Ash stopped. Giovanni picked Ruby up, but she continued crying.

"Don't you dare touch her!!" May yelled. Ash grabbed her waist to stop her from running forward. Giovanni just smirked.

_____________________________________

"Steelix use dig!" Brock yelled. The rock snake Pokèmon dug into the ground and came up under a large group of grunts. "Again!"

"Use Hydro pump Starmie!" Misty commanded.

_____________________________________

"So, son, you've been lying all this time, Andy? Mille? Mist? Gareth? Draw?" Giovanni smirked, still with the crying Ruby in his arms.

"I don't care! Just give us our daughter right now!" Ash yelled.

"Tut, tut son. Hasn't your mother taught you any manners? Speaking of the tart how is she?"

"How dare you speak of my mother like that?!" Ash growled. The baby in his father's arms cried harder. "She's more of a parent than you'll ever be…"

"Ah, so true, but you see, back then, I was not the leader of team rocket, and did not need an heir, so when you came along, I left, only recently when I have started getting too old did I realise I need one. You know too much to ask, but a small baby would think I was her dad." Giovanni said. May was crying. "Oh shut up! You stupid little girl."

"Giovanni if you say 1 more wo-…." Ash started.

"Haven't you been listening? I'm your father, call me by that only." Giovanni said.

"You're no dad of mine." Ash snarled, Ruby cried more, causing him to flinch. "Some of my friends have been more of a father than you."

"Like I care. Now, let's see how good you really are, 1 on 1, now!" Giovanni placed Ruby on the floor and called his Persian out. Ash called Pikachu from his shoulder.

"Use Thunder!"

"Use Scratch!" Giovanni ordered. Pikachu hit Persian first, but still got scratched. Ash and Pikachu smirked at each other, Persian was close enough for a…

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Ash yelled. Pikachu threw his tiny fist into the lion Pokèmon's stomach, knocking it back and causing a lot of damage.

Meanwhile, little Ruby was sitting on the floor crying, whilst Ash and Giovanni were distracted by the battle, May slowly crawled towards her daughter. When she reached her she pulled her into her arms and kissed her head, holding her close.

"Shh, it's ok, mommy's here, shh…" May soothed.

Persian was violently thrown back into Giovanni, knocked out from the constant focus punches and brick breaks. Giovanni returned it, standing up.

"So, you beat me, so what? I still have the kid." He growled. Ash smirked as he noticed his girlfriend with Ruby in her arms.

"Think again." He said, Giovanni looked and saw May with the small baby.

"What the?!"

"Goodbye, _dad._" Ash smirked, suddenly they were teleported.

_________________________________________________

They re-appeared in Delia Ketchum's living room, along with all the others, luckily the Pokèmon were returned.

"Um, hello…" Delia said.

"Hi mom." Ash chuckled. They sat down and explained everything.

"Another adventure. You never have a dull moment do you?"

"No," Everyone agreed, before bursting out laughing.

________________________________

Later that day Ash and May sat up in their room, May feeding Ruby. (You decide which way. yuck…) After she was finished she handed Ruby to Ash. Ruby giggled. Ash smiled and held one of her little hands. Ruby clapped and giggled. May smiled as she watched Ash play with their daughter, it was a sweet sight. Ash was becoming a great father. May climbed into bed and laid her head on the pillow. Ash joined her, placing Ruby in-between them. The little baby fell asleep quickly. Ash put a hand on the pillow above her head, May put her own hand on top of his, squeezing it gently.

"I love you May." Ash smiled.

"I love you too Ashy." May smiled back, they fell asleep, holding hands and with their little baby between them, both with large smiles on their faces.

________________________________

**ME: I think I made that sound like an ending…. But it isn't! Yay! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

It was around 00:45 and Ruby had woken her parents up crying. Ash groaned.

"May, I think she needs feeding." He groaned. May sighed and sat up, picking up Ruby and feeding her. After she was done she handed her to Ash so he could burp her. May lay down, Ash soon finished and put Ruby back in place.

_______________________

The next morning…

Ash was first up. He smiled as he noticed Ruby had her thumb in her mouth. Slowly he got up and dressed before going downstairs. May woke up soon after, yawning she picked Ruby up and went downstairs, noticing Ash was still eating the breakfast that his mom had cooked them. (They're still at Delia's house!) May sat Ruby in her highchair and gave her a bowl of baby food, slowly feeding it to her. Ash kissed May's cheek, and May smiled at him, for once Ash had no seconds and got up.

"Where are you going Ashy?" May asked.

"I need to do some shopping. See ya later." Ash said, May nodded, pecking his lips before returning to her food. Ash smiled and walked out. May feed the baby her milk and took her to the living room where Delia was watching TV.

"Morning Delia." May greeted.

"Morning May, Ruby. How you feeling?" Delia replied.

"Great."

_____________________

Ash walked around the mall until he found a Jewellers'. He walked in and went up to the desk. A man came out.

"Why hello. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"I need to buy an engagement ring." Ash replied.

______________________

"So May, when are you and Ash thinking of getting married?" Delia asked, May blushed slightly as she stopped bouncing Ruby on her leg.

"I dunno, whenever he asks me I suppose." She replied. Ruby started to suck her thumb, causing May to giggle. "I think Ash went to by the pushchair we need, you never know with him."

"Can I hold Ruby for a bit?" Delia asked.

"Sure." May said, she handed her daughter to Delia. Ruby giggled and grabbed hold of one of Delia's fingers in her grip. May smiled at them.

________________________

Ash walked from the Jewellers, he took one last look at the ring and placed the box into his pocket.

"Better go buy a pram." Ash said, "Other wise it will seem like I came here for nothing." He walked to a baby shop and brought a pram, before heading home.

___________________________

"I'm back!" Ash called, he walked into the living room and found May and Delia asleep, with Ruby sleeping on May's lap. He smiled. Ruby stirred, she saw her daddy and clapped. Ash smiled and picked her up from his girlfriend's lap. He hugged her, before holding her above his head, making her giggle. "You silly little girl." Ash chuckled. Ruby giggled and reached out, messing with his hair slightly. Ash smiled, and then he heard a yawn, looking over he saw May stirring.

"Hey Ashy." She yawned.

"Hey May." Ash smiled. May sat up and walked over to him. "I brought a pushchair."

"Good. Thanks Ash. Let's go out for a walk, I'll leave Delia a note." May said.

"Ok." Ash opened the red pushchair and put Ruby inside. May linked arms with Ash and they walked out. May lay her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Ooooooo." They heard, they laughed slightly as they realised Ruby was looking at everyone and everything in awe.

"Let's head to the fountain." Ash suggested, May nodded. They sat down, taking Ruby from the pushchair and putting her on Ash's lap. Ash kissed May's cheek lightly. May smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. Ruby sat there oooing at everything. Ash and May laughed.

"Ash?"

"Yeah May?"

"When are we gonna get married?" Ash jumped slightly.

"Uh, funny you should ask that May…" he blushed. He handed May Ruby, and knelt on one knee in front of her. May gasped. He pulled out the black box and held it open in front of him. A beautiful diamond ring was inside. "May Maple, I love you very much, we have our wonderful daughter, and have been dating 5yrs.. Would you be my bride?"

_____________________________________

**ME: Cliff hanger! R&R! Shortest ever chap for this!**


	19. Chapter 19

**ME: Ok, last chap was not what you think, cause the proposal was absolutely crap! You'll see what actually happened now. **

**Chapter19**

Ash was first up. He smiled as he noticed Ruby had her thumb in her mouth. Slowly he got up and dressed before going downstairs.

___________________________________________________

May yawned and woke up from her dream. She smiled, then frowning.

"Too bad it was all a dream." She sighed. Looking beside her she realised Ash had gone. She picked Ruby up and fed her before heading down stairs for her own breakfast. She was surprised when she realised Ash wasn't there either. May looked around and saw Delia.

"Delia, where's Ash?" May asked. Delia looked up from the frying pan.

"He went out shopping. Said he need to by a pram." Delia replied. May nodded, tucking in to the plate Delia put in front of her. Ruby sat with Pikachu on the table, she pulled at his elastic face.

"Wait, Ash never leaves without Pikachu, why is he still here?" May asked. Delia shrugged.

"No idea May. He just got up and left didn't even have breakfast." That confused May even more, Ash always had breakfast, never skipped a meal and sometimes even made up his own meals, and this just wasn't like him. "He seemed a bit jumpy and nervous." May just let it drop and finished her meal, picking Ruby and Pikachu up and sitting in the living room. Delia soon joined her, they turned on the TV, May sat playing with Ruby. Ruby shook her rattle before throwing it to the floor and giggling. May smiled and handed her her Teddy bear. Ruby started to chew its ear. Mr. Mime came in and handed Delia a cup of tea.

"Thank you Mimey." Delia thanked. Suddenly she remembered something. "May?"

"Yeah?"

"Ash told me to tell you that he wants to take you out tonight. So you need to get ready." Delia said.

"Why so soon to get ready?"

"In his words: 'So you can look as beautiful as ever and better.'" May blushed. Delia just giggled.

"Ok, can you look after Ruby?" May said, whilst still blushing. Delia nodded and took Ruby into her arms as May went upstairs to get ready.

___________________________

May looked through the wardrobe that was filled to the brim with her clothes, with only a few of Ash's inside. She found an outfit and laid it on the bed before heading in to take a shower. The water felt like bliss after her almost sleepless night. She rubbed shampoo into her hair, before washing it out and standing with her face up looking into the shower head, before rubbing in conditioner and doing the same that she did with the shampoo. After washing down with body wash she climbed out with a towel around her body and one on her head. After drying herself off she sat on the bed with her bath robe on. She smiled to herself.

"I can't help but feel tonight's going to be really special." May smiled. She placed a hand over her heart. She stood up and started to get into her outfit. She had chosen a long sparkly red spaghetti strapped dress, it had a rose imprinted on the left side of the chest. She slipped it on, making sure there were no creases. May decided to have her hair slightly different, she let it out of its usual 'upside-down V' shape and let it flow over her shoulders and back. Espeon popped out and jumped up to May's shoulder.

"Hi Espe." May smiled.

"Espe, Espeon, Eon."

"Thank you, glad you like it." May giggled. Espeon started to bat at her hair, causing May to giggle more. "What am I supposed to do until tonight? I've done my make-up, hair, clothes. Now what?"

"Espeon, Es, Pee, On Eon." May nodded.

"Yeah, I could do with some decent sleep. Thanks for the suggestion." She agreed she lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

_____________________

About 6 hours later she woke up when she felt an arm slip around her waist, sleepily she opened her eyes and saw Ash lying down facing her.

"Hey Mayday, time to wake up." Ash chuckled. May blushed slightly at the new nickname, but sat up with Ash doing the same. Espeon latched herself to Ash's head. "Hi Espeon." Espeon smiled. Ash smiled and ran his fingers through May's hair. "I like the new style May."

"Thanks Ashy. I did it especially for tonight, since you wanted me to look beautiful." May smiled. Ash chuckled and kissed her gently, lightly draping his arms around her waist as she kissed him back, wrapping her own arms around his neck. Ash moved and planted one kiss on her neck before pulling away.

"Not that I don't enjoy this but we better head off, the reservations are at 6 and it's 10 to." Ash said, May nodded. They got up and walked downstairs.

"We're going now Delia." May said.

"Alright, have fun." Delia replied. May went over, kissing her daughter's forehead before linking hands with Ash and walking out. She looked surprised when she saw a red car outside.

"Ash, since when did you have a car?" She asked. Ash chuckled.

"Since today. Realised we needed one, we can't get the bus everywhere, now we're settling down we're not gonna be walking everywhere. Now c'mon, let's get in."

"D'you even have a licence?"

"Yes, I got one just before the incident, but with a broken leg a car was no use." Ash said. They climbed into the front of the car and Ash started the car, they drove along the quiet Pallet Town roads until they reached the 'Perfect Lovers Restaurant' (Crap name I know.) They got out of the car and walked inside.

"Welcome, do you have reservations?"

"Yes, reservations for Ketchum." Ash said. The waiter nodded, picking up two menus and leaded them to a table with candles on.

"Chose your meals, a waiter will be with you shortly." The man walked off, leaving Ash and May to look through the menus.

"I think I'm going to have the fish again." May said.

"And I'll have the beef steak. Salad's for starters again?" Ash said. May nodded. When the waiter came he told him their orders. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring. I had a shower and got ready for this before I went to sleep, then you woke me." May said.

"Well, tonight'll be less boring, I promise Mayday."

"What's with the Mayday all of a sudden? You never used to call me that." May asked.

"I just felt like it I guess. You call me Ashy a lot, so I decided to start calling you by a cute nickname too." Ash smiled. May smiled back.

"Well, Ashy, thanks for taking me here tonight."

"You're welcome. We haven't been on a proper date since when I still had amnesia, we needed this." Ash said, May smiled at him, placing her hand on the table, Ash put his on top of hers and squeezed it gently.

"You're starters are here, miss, sir." The waiter said, the couple thanked him and took the salads, digging in.

"Can we have some red wine please?" Ash asked. The waiter nodded and brought them some red wine in a bucket of ice, he poured them both a glass, leaving the bottle with them and leaving.

"This is going to be the first wine I've had in a while." May said, taking a small sip. Ash did the same. They soon finished the salads, sitting there talking, holding hands until their main courses arrived, they dug in straight away, when a song began playing and Ash asked May to dance.

"Of course Ashy." May smiled, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, May draped her arms around his neck loosely and he held onto her waist. May laid her head onto Ash's chest and smiled. "This is nice."

"Yeah. When did we last dance?"

"In a field, remember? During the Wallace cup, we went out and danced in a field with no music."

"Of course I remember, it seems so long ago seeing how far we've come since then." Ash said. May snuggled into his chest. "There's something I always regret though."

"What?" May asked curiously.

"All those times we said goodbye. The few things I wish had never happened, leaving each other." Ash admitted. May looked up at him.

"I agree. But we're together now and that's all that matters." She said. Ash smiled and kissed her. They stopped still in the centre of the floor as they kissed. Her arms still draped loosely around his neck and his tight around her waist. Ash pushed his face harder into hers; making their lips press harder against each others, after about 5 minutes they pulled back. They smiled brightly at each other, just standing there.

"May, you love me right?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash, I love you more than anything, you and our daughter." May answered. Ash smiled.

"Good, because I have something to ask you Mayday." He said. Slowly he knelt onto one knee, and everyone in the restaurant stopped, looking at them, May blushed deeply and gasped slightly, realising what was happening. "May Maple, I have known you for 8yrs in total, travelled with you for 3yrs, we have been dating 6yrs, we have a beautiful baby daughter, and a great life, but now I ask you will you become my bride?" He opened a black box and revealed a diamond ring with two ruby either side of the large white jewel. "Will you May?"

"Yes!" May squealed, "Of course I'll marry you Ash Ketchum!" She jumped into his arms, knocking him back kissing him. Ash held her close and wouldn't let go. Soon she pulled back and smiled brightly at him. Ash sat up with her still in his lap, he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"I think you've just made the happiest guy ever to walk this earth May." Ash grinned. May giggled and hugged him.

"How could I say no Ashy? I love you sooooooooo much, I've been waiting for this for ages! I even had a dream about it last night." May giggled. Ash held her close, and then he noticed everyone staring at them.

"Hey, take a picture it'll last longer!" He shouted, May laughed as she noticed everyone go back to what they were doing.

"You're crazy Ashy." She laughed.

"I know." Ash laughed back. He stood up and helped her up too. "Let's pay and head off. I'd quite like to take a walk along the beach."

"Ok." May smiled.

______________________

Ash and May walked along the shoreline, holding hands and with May leaning on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled at his new fiancé, he kissed her hair slightly.

"I love you May Maple." He smiled.

"I love you too Ashton Ketchum." May giggled. Ash realised what she said.

"Hey! I told you never to call me by my full name!" He said.

"Sorry!" May said in a sing-song voice. "I couldn't resist. I don't know why you hate it so much."

"It's so old fashioned. I hate it. That's why I like being called Ash, or in your case Ashy." Ash said. May snuggled into his shoulder more.

"Well, on our wedding day the priest has to say your _full_ name. So everyone's gonna know." She giggled.

"Ah well, I guess I'll have to deal with it then." Ash replied.

"Oh you're the best guy I could ever wish for, I'm so glad I'm going to get married to you." She sighed dreamily. May took another look at the beautiful ring on her finger. Ash out an arm around her waist.

"Same here Mayday, you're the perfect girl for me." He said. May smiled cheerfully at him, she quickly gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. That is the second time we've said that since we've some out, not that I'm complaining, I love it when you say you love me."

"Same here Mayday. Now c'mon, we better get home so you can feed Ruby. It's pretty late and she needs feeding before she goes to sleep." Ash said, May nodded and they slowly walked home.

_____________________________

**Me: This is the **_**real**_** proposal, last time was a dream! Yay! R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Yay! I've hit chapter 20! Yay!**

**Kim: Yay!**

**Me: Oh, my, god… she's excited about a chapter!**

**Kim: Well, I like this story. It's cuter and better than most of your others. Some of the others are c-r-a-p, crap.**

**Me: Thanks, I think…. Anyway, I don't own Pokèmon, please enjoy.**

**Chapter20**

Ash and May arrived back at Delia's house in about 10minutes.

"Hello you two, did you have a good time?" Delia asked.

"Yes!" May squealed. Ash chuckled and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, we definitely did." He grinned, looking down to May's left hand. Delia looked too and gasped.

"Ohmigosh! You proposed?!" She squealed.

"Yes he did, and of course I said yes!" May grinned.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo…." They laughed as they saw Ruby looking really confused and curious to what was going on. May walked over and picked her daughter up.

"C'mon sweetheart let's feed you." May went upstairs to feed her. Ash smiled and sat by his mother.

"So, you've finally decided to ask her." Delia said.

"Yeah, it went better than I ever could've planned. May's perfect for me, and I love her very much." Ash smiled.

"I'm glad you found happiness. After your father die-…"

"Mom, I know my father isn't dead." Ash frowned. Delia looked at him.

"But how?" She asked.

"He took Ruby because he needed an heir, mom, his grunts explained everything."

"Son, I'm sorry I lied to you, but, it was for your own good when I realised he started leading Team Rocket." Delia apologized. Ash just smiled at her.

"I know, he's evil. I understand." He said. Delia thanked him, and he went upstairs, finding May setting up a cot he had also bought today.

"A little help please Ashy?" Ash smiled and helped her put up the pink cot, when they were done they laid Ruby inside and put a small blanket over her. She soon fell asleep. May walked over and sat on the bed, removing her dressing gown revealing a white nightdress. Ash just removed his shirt and lay down. May lay next to him, laying her head on his chest. Ash put an arm around her. "I love you Ashy."

"I love you too Mayday, my beautiful fiancé." Ash smiled. May sighed happily.

"I can't wait 'til we get married Ashy." She said. Ash nodded.

"Neither can I May, now c'mon, let's get some sleep before Ruby wakes us up again, 'k?" He said, May nodded, kissing his chest once before falling asleep. Ash soon fell asleep too.

_________________________________

The next morning both woke up at the same time because of Ruby's crying. They yawned, May picked Ruby up and fed her.

"Another sleepless night." Ash sighed.

"I know how you feel Ashy. Can you take Ruby downstairs whilst I shower?" May asked.

"Sure May." Ash took Ruby from May's arms, burping her before walking downstairs, still in his nightclothes. May went to take a shower.

_____________________

Ash thanked his mother as she handed him a plate of food. He started to eat, watching Ruby pulling Pikachu's face from the corner of his eye, making sure neither of them got hurt. May joined them soon after.

"Ash, when are we going back for my contest?" May asked.

"Um, I dunno, whenever you want I suppose, it'd be best to go before we have the wedding though." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mind if we head off today? The next contest starts in a week." May said.

"Sure, I'll have Ruby in the stands with me. I'm sure she'd love to watch he mommy in a contest." Ash smiled. May nodded as she finished the last of her food.

"That sounds good." May smiled.

"Oh, and I think we need to ride over on Charizard. There aren't any ships leaving from Pallet and going to Cerulean would take to long." May just shrugged.

"Ok, but we need to make sure we hold on tight to Ruby," She giggled.

"Of course. So, 1 hr after breakfast we'll head off, don't wanna be sick on the way." Ash chuckled.

______________________

Soon the hour passed and the three climbed onto Charizard Ruby of course in May's arms, Pikachu sat on Charizard's head. May sat nearest his head, Ash wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

"To Rustburo city Charizard!" Ash called. Charizard roared and took off, May tensed slightly, so Ash pulled her so she was resting against his chest looking up at him. "C'mon May, you've flown with me before, why you so scared now?"

"I've always been scared when we flew, but you always comfort me with jokes or something." May smiled. Ruby in her arms giggled at her parents. May smiled and played with a few strands of her curly hair. Ruby giggled more and started to bat at May's finger with her tiny hands. Ash and May laughed. Soon they stopped on a cliff for lunch, May sat and fed Ruby before burping her and eating her own food. Ash scooted next to her, pulling her close. May smiled, snuggling into his shoulder.

"You'll win the contest May, I'm sure of it." Ash smiled.

"Thanks Ashy, with you cheering me on again I know I will." She smiled. May sat her self on Ash's lap and kissed him. Ash put his arms around his fiancé tightly, holding her close, May put her arms around his neck and head. Ruby giggled, clapping again and giggling even more. After about 5 minutes they pulled back and grinned, May went over, picking Ruby up, making sure she didn't need a nappy change, luckily she didn't so they set off again. They talked the rest of the way to Rustburo about the wedding, until they arrived. They got off of Charizard and Ash returned him. May took Ash's hand in her own, using the other to push the pram they somehow brought along. Ruby sat inside it playing with her teddy and rattle. Soon they found the registration office and saw Joy.

"Hi Joy!" They both greeted. The pinked haired lady turned around.

"Hello May, Ash. Is that your little baby?" Joy greeted.

"Yeah, our little Ruby. I was wondering if I can enter the next contest next week?" May asked.

"Of course, just hand me your contest pass and we can have you registered in a jiffy." Joy smiled, May handed her the all-region contest pass, and soon a beeping was heard. "There we go all registered."

May thanked her and they got a room, going upstairs and to their room.

_____________________________

**Me: Ok, end of chapter. Next chapter will be the contest! Then soon will come the wedding, honeymoon, and probably some chapters about Ruby growing up and then her first day of her journey, yay! R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21**

It had been a week; today was the first day of the contest. May got dressed into an Arabian style outfit, like the one form the Wallace Cup except in blue and silver. Ash wrapped his arms around her from behind as she waited in the co-ordinators' lobby, May jumped slightly but relaxed. She turned and handed him Ruby.

"You'll do great May, I'm sure." Ash smiled, May kissed him lightly, pulling back after a few seconds. "You'll beat everyone and win."

"Thanks Ashy." May blushed.

"Don't be so sure about that, Maple." The heard. The sighed and turned around seeing Snot Ball walking over, if you don't know who I mean look back a bit in the story.

"Hello Drew." Ash sighed. Drew just smirked. He was in an old fashioned tux.

"So, you two are a couple?" He said.

"Yeah, we are." May said. "We're engaged actually. Snot Ball."

"Quiet, tent." Drew said.

"HEY! I CAN GET YOU FOR COPYRIGHT ON THAT ROSE BOY!" They heard Harley yell from somewhere far, far away. They all laughed nervously.

"Anyway, you might as well give up now, I'm going to win." Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I beat you in the last 3 grand festivals? Huh?" May smirked, Drew shut up. "Exactly. Oh, looks like we're up, Ash, go to the stands, see you at the break." Ash kissed her cheek and left with Ruby in his arms. May ran out to stage, her theme began to play as she stood there.

(I've been waiting to add this for _AGES_! Yay!)

_Stage on!_

_I bask in the light and the switch is set,_

_Let's go!_

_I'm half confident, half, I suppose, nervous_

May spun and threw her Pokè ball, Beautifly appeared with pink petals surrounding her.

"Use gust!" The Butterfly Pokèmon used gust and the flowers flew in a circle around them.

_I feel like giving up, but I use "Focus Punch!"__  
__I believe in my partner and aim for the finals!  
In the shining arena, clapping echoes  
the cheering grows, and I can feel their reactions  
_

"Now use Sunny day!" Sunlight covered the stadium brightly "Now stunspore!" Orange dust scattered around shining in the sun, making Beautifly sparkle whilst somehow not being affected by the paralysing effect.

_I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!  
I absolutely won't give up until the end!  
Because tomorrow I want to look back and smile  
I want to decide it with the next hit  
I'll get the ribbon! I'm sure I'll win!_

"Amazing! Beautifly is sparkling yet it is not being affected by the stunspore! Brilliant!" the announcer shouted.

"Psychic!" Blue light blanketed the arena picking up the stunspore. "Now finish!" The stunspore, because of psychic, flew into the air and scattered around, still not paralyzing anyone.

_I run to the judging room of the championships  
Happy!  
Though there's some tiredness  
I suppose I feel fulfilled_

"Amazing! The control over the stunspore was great! And it is a mystery still, how you take away the effect of it!" Mr. Contesta smiled.

"Remarkable as always May!"

"Beautiful! You truly have a fantastic bond with each and every one of your Pokèmon!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Thank you!" May shouted as she ran off stage with Beautifly.

_After the match I give my companions a tight hug  
Regrets from all the loses will be cured by time  
the new wind blows and shakes my bandana  
my heart is turned towards next summer's competition_

_I won't lose! I'm in full energetic mode!  
There cannot be a dream without color, so  
Someday I want to become a coordinator with fighting spirit!  
So I can't lose to a rival! I'm sure I'll become self confident!_

_I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!  
I absolutely won't give up until the end!  
Someday I want to become a coordinator with fighting spirit!  
So I can't lose to a rival! I'm sure I'll become self confident! _

May sat on a seat in the lobby, smiling to herself before returning Beautifly.

In 5 hrs, including the break where she and Ash talked and kissed, it was time to decide the 400 people out of the 500 that had entered that would go through. It would be a long wait, but it'd be worth it if she got through. She listened to the names.

"Frank Martin, Martin Frank, Ronald Mc, Drew snotty,"

May giggled, Ash had changed his entering name, she just knew it.

"Harrison Jones, Isabella Kat, Kat hunter, May Maple…"

May grinned, she had gotten through, they sat through the rest of the names until it was time for the end of the first day. Ash and May met up outside and headed towards their room; May took Ruby into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"You were great out there May." Ash smiled.

"Thanks Ashy, I felt so great when I got through." May smiled. "And I'm guessing it was you who changed Drew's entry name?"

"Yup! I just told Joy there had been a registration mistake and that his last name was actually Snotty." Ash said. May giggled and kissed his cheek.

"He's gonna be _sooo_ mad when he figures it out y'know." May giggled. Ash laughed and put an arm around her.

"I don't care; I have Pokèmon that can beat him to a pulp, so he better not mess with me!" He said proudly.

"Stop being big headed and let's get some dinner. I'm starving; I was first up and had to wait for the 499 others to finish on my own!" May sighed, Ash heard her stomach rumble. He laughed but soon after his did too and he shut up. "I see I'm not alone in being hungry, c'mon Ash, let's go." She grabbed his hand and the 3 sped off.

____________________________________

May came down into the canteen from feeding Ruby up in the room, she sat down opposite Ash and he handed her a plate of food.

"Thanks Ashy." She smiled, sitting Ruby on the table with Pikachu.

"I wonder who you'll go up against in the battle round." Ash pondered.

"Ash, you do realize there's another appeal round tomorrow, right?" May giggled. Ash blushed.

"Hehe, no, I didn't…" He said, embarrassed. May giggled. Ash noticed Ruby holding her arms out to him, he smiled and picked her up, holding her up above his head, he playfully stuck his tongue out at her, making her giggle. She reached forward and started to mess with some of her father's hair. Ash smiled. Then Ruby ended up grabbing the brim of his hat. (Yeah, he still wears it, but only when it's sunny! LOL) Ash chuckled and took off his hat, placing it on her head and sitting her back on the table. The hat, of course, was much too big for the 3 month old baby, and it sat on her head, hanging over and covering her face so she couldn't see properly. Ash and May laughed as they saw her batting at the item, trying to get it out of her line of vision. Ash pushed it back a bit so it was resting in the back of her head and so she could see. Ruby looked around and clapped. May smiled warmly at her, with Ash chuckling lightly.

"Ruby likes your hat Ash." May giggled. Ash smiled.

"She sure does. She can have it if she likes, it's too tight for me now." Ash said. Ash held the brim of the cap and spun it around on Ruby's head, causing her to giggle and clap. Ash smiled as he finished the last of his food. "I'll take her up and put her in the cot they gave us. See you in a minute." May nodded and Ash left with Ruby. She was almost done when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey May! May!" She looked back and saw a familiar purple haired person running towards her. (I know what most of you are probably thinking, but think again.)

"Hi Kelly!" May grinned. Kelly ran over and sat next to her old friend. "Long time no see."

"Same, I haven't seen you since the Lilycove contest." Kelly smiled. "I barely recognized you, your hair's different." May looked and realized she hadn't put her hair back to normal since the date.

"Sorry about that, I went on a date with my boyfriend, now fiancé, last night." May said. Kelly squealed.

"Ohmigosh! You're engaged? Who's the lucky guy?" She asked. May giggled.

"You remember the boy I used to travel with, with the Pikachu?"

"Yeah, Ash wasn't i… OMG! You and Ash are engaged?"

"Yeah, we were dating for six years before as well. Kept it all a secret, even when I got pregnant." May said.

"You're pregnant? You don't look it." Kelly said. May giggled.

"No, I'm not now; I've already given birth 3 months ago. Ash just took her to our room." May giggled.

"Awww!"

"It makes me think, a lot of this may not have happened if Ash hadn't had that accident…" May said, she was thinking out loud.

"Huh? What accident?" May then realized she said it out loud.

"Uh, well, Ash and I had an argument over the phone about me coming to his battle or staying at the contest I was at. A few days later he had an accident during the battle, and he got amnesia. I helped him remember, all sorts of things happened from my dad finding out about the baby to Team Rocket attacking. After almost a week he remembered and forgave me, if he hadn't of had that amnesia over 7 months ago, he would probably be still mad at me, I dunno." May explained.

"Aww, I'm sure he woulda forgiven you, especially if you were pregnant. Now c'mon, I wanna go see the little baby." Kelly smiled. May nodded, finishing her ramen and leading Kelly up to their room, May walked in first.

"Hey Mayday." Ash smiled. May smiled back.

"Hi Ashy." She smiled. "Oh, I brought an old friend up to see you and Ruby."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Hi ya Ash!" Kelly greeted coming in. Ash smiled.

"Hi Kelly. Haven't seen you in a while." He said. Kelly nodded. She noticed Ruby sitting sucking on her blanket in the cot.

"Aww! Is this your little girl?" She asked, going over and looking at Ruby. Ruby looked at her and giggled.

"Yeah, the little angel is our child." May smiled. Ash went to the cot and placed his hat over Ruby's head again, Kelly and May giggled as the same thing that happened earlier happened again. Ruby batted at it trying to move it from her face whilst giggling.

"She's so cute. What's her name?"

"Ruby. Ruby Ketchum." Ash smiled, going over to May and putting an arm around her waist, May snuggled into his shoulder.

"Well May, I better go back to my room. Cya at the contest tomorrow." Kelly said, walking out.

"Cya," Both Ash and May said. May changed into her night clothes and lay on the bed after making sure Ruby was asleep. Ash took off his shirt, changing into his PJ pants before laying next to her, putting an arm around her as she snuggled into his bare chest.

"This is gonna be strange, I seem to bumping into all my rivals, and here I was thinking this was gonna be a piece of cake." May sighed. Ash kissed her forehead.

"Contests are never a piece of cake May, you should know by now." He said.

"Yeah…" May said. She yawned. "Night Ashy,"

"Night Mayday." They fell asleep.

__________________________________

It was the next morning, and time for the next appeals round. Drew had already performed, using Roserade, now May was up.

"Now, contestant no. 180, May Ketchum!" The announcer said. May giggled, hearing her name put with her future surname made her feel really happy and confident. She walked out onto the stage.

_I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!  
I absolutely won't give up until the end!  
Because tomorrow I want to look back and smile  
I want to decide it with the next hit  
I'll get the ribbon! I'm sure I'll win!_

"Go Wartortle!" May called, the blue turtle Pokèmon burst out surrounded by blue and yellow bubbles, she hit them with her tail creating sparkles around her as they burst. "Alright! Wartortle use rapid spin, hydro pump, ice beam and bubble, at the same time!" The attacks all went at once, sparkles danced around Wartortle's shell, and the glass windows on the roof was turned into an upside down ice rink.

"Remarkable!"

"An outstanding combination!"

"Very cute and beautiful."

May ran off stage, Wartortle jumped onto her head smiling,

"You were great out there Wartortle!" May grinned. "Oh, look, Kelly's up next."

_________________________

Kelly ran onto the stage in a purple kimono.

"Go Grumpig!" she called. The purple pig popped out surrounded by purple sparkles. "Use Magic coat!" A pink light covered Grumpig, (OK, I don't know what the move looks like so forgive me if it's wrong.) "Psy beam!" Somehow, Grumpig managed t control the attack so it swirled around its body.

"Remarkable! _God I need a dictionary…_"

"Very good Kelly."

"Very nice." Kelly ran off.

_________________________

"Hey Kelly! That was great!" May said as her friend sat next to her.

"Thanks May." Kelly thanked. "But you were way better."

"Matter of opinion Kelly. Well, 19 more and the first half of today will be over." May said. Those 19 people passed quickly, and it was half time. Ash came down to May with Ruby in his arms, still with the hat on her head. May giggled and took Ruby into her arms, kissing Ash for a second.

"You did great out there May." Ash smiled.

"Thank you Ashy." May smiled. Ruby giggled and batted at the hat again as it fell into her face. May giggled and spun it round so it was no longer in her face. Ruby clapped. Then she started to pull on the silver veil thing that went down May's back. May smiled, but as it started to fall of she batted Ruby's hands off. "Don't make it fall, ok sweetheart." Ruby stopped trying to pull it, making May smile. "Good girl." Ash smiled at her.

Soon the appeals were up again. May, Kelly, and to May's disappointment, Drew, had all gotten through. It was the end of the second day.

(Ok people! This chapter is getting _way _too long. So, let's skip to when there's 8 people left, like in the grand festivals, on day 7!)

May had gone through many tough battles, but she had not come up against Drew or Kelly. She had gone against an old rival Brianna, and several other old rivals. Next, she was up against Drew.

May sat on a bench, quietly thinking to herself. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist; she jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw Ash. Ruby seemed to notice her mother's nervousness, despite her age; she took the hat off her head and held it towards May. May smiled, taking the hat making Ruby giggle happily.

"Thanks sweetheart." She smiled weakly. Ash frowned.

"May, what's wrong?" He asked. May looked down.

"I'm nervous Ash. This is the earliest I've faced Drew in a contest for ages, it only the quarter finals, I just have a bad feeling I'm gonna lose." May said. Ash tightened his grip on her waist.

"May, you've beaten him so many times, you'll win now, and I'm sure for it." He smiled. May smiled back, kissing him lightly.

"Thank you Ashy, c'mon, my battle starts in a minute or 3, so we need to get there." Ash nodded, picking Ruby up into his left arm and taking May's left hand with his right. They arrived back soon, and May ran to the stage, Ash going up to the stands to watch.

_I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!  
I absolutely won't give up until the end!  
Because tomorrow I want to look back and smile  
I want to decide it with the next hit  
I'll get the ribbon! I'm sure I'll win!_

Whatever Drew's theme is played, and the two rivals came onto the stage.

"Get ready to lose, Maple!" Drew growled.

"Think again, Snotty." May smirked. "Go Blaziken and Wartortle!"

"Go Roserade and Masquerain!" Drew commanded. "Use petal dance and ice beam!"

"Use Fire spin and bubble you two! Do the fusion!" May yelled. The fusion of fire and water worked, like it had done so many times before, Drew's points went down by a quarter. "Now use blast burn!"

"Use silver wind Masquerain!"

The battle continued until only one Pokèmon was left on each side. Blaziken stood panting, and Roserade was on its knees, with scorch marks covering its green body.

"Time for the big finish, use willow wisp combined with blast burn!" Blue and red flames mixed together in Blaziken's mouth.

"Use petal dance!" But Roserade was too weak. "I said petal dance!" May saw Roserade's state, and called off the attack.

"Drew! Can't you see that Roserade is too weak to move, let alone attack! Leave it, all it like a decent man!" May called.

"NO! I am going to beat you!"

"Drew! For heavens sake! Roserade is seriously hurt, one more attack from either of us may kill it! Just call it!" Drew looked hesitant, before he threw a towel into the arena and returned Roserade. May smiled.

"May wins and goes through to the next semi-finals!" the announcer… er… announced. May ran off stage cheerfully. Ash greeted her in the lobby with open arms; May ran into them and hugged him tightly. Ruby clapped from Kelly's arms. May pushed her face into Ash for a deep kiss. After about 5 minutes they pulled back. Unknown to them Kelly had been gone at her battle until they pulled away, when she was back in her seat with Ruby on her lap.

"You guys do realise I just went, battled, won and came back before you stopped kissing then?" Kelly giggled. Ash and May blushed. Soon the quarter finals were up, and the semi-finals passed, both Kelly and May winning. They were against each other in the finals.

_I won't lose! I'm in full serious mode!  
I absolutely won't give up until the end!  
Because tomorrow I want to look back and smile  
I want to decide it with the next hit  
I'll get the ribbon! I'm sure I'll win!_

They ran on stage after their themes were played.

"Go Blaziken and Espeon!"

"Out here now Grumpig and Swellow!"

"Use Flamethrower and Psy beam!"

"Now use Psy beam and Aerial Ace!"

Espeon took minimal damage from the Psy beam, but Blaziken, being a fire and fighting type, took a lot more damage from the aerial ace.

"Quick use blast burn, Espeon use Psychic to make it stronger!" The flames fired, outlined in a blue light from the psychic, making it stronger. Swellow was knocked down out of the sky.

"Swellow is out!"

"Return pal." Kelly said. The battle raged on, until only the psychic types were left.

"Please Grumpig you can do this!" Kelly called.

"C'mon Espeon! You can win!" Suddenly, Espeon let out a loud cry of pain and collapsed. May gasped, she ran out to the stage and picked her Espeon up, holding her in her arms. "Espe? Are you ok?" Espeon groaned. "I call. Espeon is way too hurt to continue." May said, quite hesitant. The judges nodded, the red crosses lighting up. May returned Espeon.

"Joy, can you look after her and Blaziken please?" May asked. Joy nodded and took the Pokè balls. May sadly walked off stage. Kelly stopped congratulating Grumpig and watched her friend. From up in the stands Ash frowned, picking up Ruby and Pikachu, going down to her dressing room.

_________________________________

May sat almost sobbing on a chair in her dressing room. Her dream was broken again. Sure she had other chances, but she was really hoping she could win now, before she and Ash got married. She heard the door open.

"Hey, May? Can I come in?" Ash asked. May just nodded. Ash came and sat next to her, placing Ruby onto her lap. May looked at her daughter with the hat on. Again Ruby tried to give her the hat, May just put it back on her head. "May…"

"I'm useless… I couldn't win, and I let my Pokèmon get really hurt!" May sobbed. Ash put an arm around her and she snuggled into his chest,

"May, you were great all through this week, you'll win next time." He soothed. May just nodded and continued to sob. A loss felt, a loss that may soon be forgotten.

__________________________________

**Me: OW! My hand hurts! I was busy on my other stories and wrote this whole chapter today! OW!**

**Kim: Wuss.**

**ME: Shuddup. R&R ppl! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Yay! This chapter is the wedding! Yay! But please ppl, don't expect me to write the whole thing, I am young, I don't know about weddings!**

**Chapter22**

**(May's POV for this!)**

I am so, so, so, so, so, so happy! Today I am getting married to my long time boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. I've waited 4 months for this! What makes it even better is today is Valentines Day! It seems sooo perfect. Delia made my dress for me, it's absolutely gorgeous.

It's got a small beaded circle on top of the strapless flowing gold main part with two thick straps going behind my neck in a V shape. The dress flows out with small golden jewels placed in random areas around the bottom. I have a white veil with gold near the bottom, but it flows back behind me instead of covering my face, Ash _insisted_ on that, the sweetheart. High heeled shoes and necklace and earrings. I've decided to leave my hair in its normal style apart from a small bun at the back with a jewelled hair tie and small plaits going around it like petals with a golden rose placed in the front of my hair along with a tiara.

I really hope Ashy likes it.

"Hey May!" I heard, looking behind me I saw my friend Dawn come in with Ruby crawling in front of her towards me. I giggled, picking Ruby up and taking Ash's cap from Dawn, placing it on Ruby's head. She giggled, batting at the brim that was covering her face. I smiled at her. "So May, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. But the wedding doesn't start for a bit yet." I smiled at my friend. Dawn walked over to me.

"You look great May; I bet Ash's jaw will touch the ground when he sees you." Dawn giggled.

"I doubt that's even possible Dawn. No one can do that." I smiled.

"Yeah, but Ash talks sooo much that his jaws probably loose enough by now." We both laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I giggled. Ruby sat on my lap, still playing with the red item on her head. I giggled, spinning it around. She put her arms around me. I smiled more.

__________________________________

**(Ash's POV)**

Oh man! I am so nervous! Of course I'm happy too, but this is so, I dunno, it just makes me nervous. Practically ever other special day May and I have had always seems to get ruined! But, let's think positive, today'll go off without a hitch, I'm sure…

Anyway, today is the most important day of my life so far, I'm getting married to May! My girlfriend of 6 whole years. I just hope that May doesn't mind me not wearing a full tux, I absolutely hate tuxes! So, I've just gone with dress pants, shoes and a shirt and tie, no jacket.

Its been almost a year since the incident, the few tiny memories that were missing have come back, but they weren't important in the first place, I actually have the ribbon, the same one me and May won together and that brought my memories back, clipped to my shirt. It means so much to me.

"Ash!" I heard, looking back Brock was standing at the door.

"Hi Brocko." I smiled. Brock walked over to me. Man he looks strange; he dug out that old white tux from when we saw Susan at the Pokèmon beauty contest back in Johto. (Correct me if I'm wrong ppl.) "How long 'til it starts?"

"Now, c'mon up to the front, May'll be coming down soon." Brock said, I nodded and we headed down to the altar. I stood there pacing slightly, waiting for my soon to be bride to come down. "Look! She's coming!"

Everyone in the church turned around to watch May come in, the music began to play. I gulped… OMG she's gorgeous!

____________________________________

**(Authors POV)**

Sure enough, Ash's jaw had literally dropped to the ground. May giggled. Her father nudged her, she was quiet again. As they reached him Norman passed May over to Ash. Ash gripped her hand tightly, May smiled warmly at him.

(OK, I am skipping to the I do's. Cause I'm crap at wedding and don't know much about 'em.)

"Ashton Lewis Ketchum do you take this woman to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest said. There were a few sniggers from the boys but Ash shut them up by glaring daggers at them.

"I do." He then smiled, May squeezed his hand.

"And do you, May Kelly Maple take this man to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"  
"I do." May smiled, Ash squeezed her hand this time.

"Is there anyone who objects to bringing these two together? May they speak now, or forever hold their peace." No one spoke, of course. "Very well, the ring bearer please presents the rings."

Ash and May looked back, everyone laughed as they saw Ruby crawling down the aisle in her red dress, the cap over her small pony tailed curly hair, with the cushion carrying the rings on her back. May smiled, picking her up, Ash taking the rings.

"Thank you Ruby." May smiled. Ruby clapped and giggled. May held Ruby in her right arm, holding her left to Ash. After he recited his vows Ash gently slipped the gold ring onto her finger, above her engagement one. May recited her own vows, before putting the ring onto Ash's larger finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ash and May leant forward in unison, their lips meeting right in the middle. Ash out his arms around her waist May only using one hand to wrap around his neck. After 5 minutes they pulled back. Ruby sitting in May's arms clapped, before batting the hat out of her face. Ash grabbed May's hand, and they ran out to the limo.

__________________________________

**Me: Yay! They're married! Ok, next chap is the reception and may take a little longer since I'm starting the sequel, 'Ruby's Journey!' R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**ME: Ok ppl! Next chapter! YAY! OK, last chap some may be thinking this is over soon, but there are at least 5 more chapters I think. Oh yeah, this chap will actually be the honeymoon.**

**Chapter23**

Ash and May ran quickly from the reception towards the port. Ruby was with Delia. They arrived in time for their ship, laughing they ran on board and towards their cabin. May jumped onto the water bed, Ash sat next to her.

"I might end up sea sick from this bed. It wobbles too much." Ash said. May giggled.

"I like it. Now c'mon, I wanna go to the onboard pool!" May giggled. Ash laughed.

"Ok, go change into your costume, I'll get into mine." He smiled. May ran into the en-suite and changed into a red and white tankini. May came out a few minutes later, finding Ash in a pair of tropical swimming trunks, she giggled.

"Bold enough Ashy? I think the Cleffa on the moon could see those."

"Oh ha-ha May." Ash joked. May grabbed the towels before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the pool. She threw the towels onto two spare loungers and pulled him into the pool.

Ash screamed slightly as he was forcefully pulled into the water, going to the bottom before he managed to swim up. His new wife was giggling as he surfaced.

"Oh you are _sooo_ gonna get it now May." He smirked. May looked a bit confused. Ash suddenly pushed her under the water forcefully. May came back up spluttering. Ash quickly climbed out of the pool and onto the side before she could get him back.

"THUNDERBOLT!!!!" Ash yelled as he jumped into the pool, splashing May in the process.

"ASH! Oh man, that went up my nose!" May groaned. Ash turned around. "Aww Ash, I didn't mean to be mean."

She smiled, hugging Ash from behind. Ash spun around and picked her up holding her above the water.

"Ashy! Stop it!" Ash put her down right in front of his face and pressed his lips against hers. May giggled and pulled him closer grasping the back of his head.

"I love you… nothing will ever change that…" Ash smiled when they pulled back.

"Love you too." May hugged him tightly and then swam around the pool. Ash dived down under water, playfully pulling May's leg, making her come down as far as he was. He grinned at her. May giggled before swimming up for air. Ash came back up, only to get splashed in the face by his playful wife.

"May! That went up my nose!" He coughed. May giggled and splashed him again. Ash splashed her back.

"ASHY! That just went in my mouth!" Ash just laughed and swam off. The people around sighed slightly as they watched the married couple play around like little kids.

____________________________________

2hrs later…

"Oh man, I'm a prune!" May groaned as she wandered back into the cabin. Ash laughed, putting an arm around her.

"If you are then you're a very beautiful prune." He smiled. May smiled back and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Thanks Ashy." She said, slightly blushing. "You're not so bad yourself."

Ash sat on the bed.

"We'll be in Pokoh by tomorrow. I chose the place with the best beaches." Ash smiled. May sat next to him.

"Good, beaches are great, is it hot in Pokoh?" May asked.

"Yup, but it does depend how far north you are. I only went there for a one off battle. This guy called Seth,"

"Did you win?"

"What do you think?" Ash smirked.

"You lost?" Ash's face dropped.

"Oh yeah, real nice May." He sighed. May giggled, kissing his bare chest slightly as she snuggled into it.

"Aww Ashy, I was only joking." She giggled. Ash kissed her hair.

"Alright, I forgive you." He chuckled. May kissed his chest again before looking up at him. The both leant in and kissed. Ash pulled her close and May had her arms around his neck. They pulled back, nuzzling noses before kissing again.

____________________________________

Soon it was dark out, and May was lying on the bed sleeping, having drifted off waiting for Ash to come from his shower. Ash came out in his night pants and smiled at her sleeping form. He lay down next to her, running his hand through her hair and pulling the covers over her before taking out the paper (LOL, Ash is reading the newspaper!) He smiled slightly as he saw a page saying that Giovanni had been captured and TR was shut down, but he felt a pang in his chest, his heart.

"I don't know why I should feel sorry for him, I know he was my father and everything, but he left me and mom alone, with barely enough money to look after ourselves. The few memories I have I can't see his face, he left when I was 4, he drank, and squandered all our money. He's no father, the closest to a father I've ever had was Professor Oak." He sighed. "Thank god I can give my own child a better childhood than me." He put the paper away, lying down and soon falling asleep.

__________________________

Ash's dreams….

_A 4 yr old Ash sat in a dark room crying as he heard his father yelling at his mother again. Suddenly the door opened and the dark figure of his father waked in, he braced himself, the man's hand raised and sharply came down…_

___________________________________________________________

Ash woke up with a start. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and looked at the clock.

01:07. Sighing he lay back again. Looking beside him his wife was sleeping soundly whilst smiling. He looked up to the ceiling.

'_The only dreams of him I ever had were like that, but I forgot him, mom telling me he was dead and used to be a great trainer, its like hell now, knowing who he really is…_'

________________________

The next morning…

Ash woke up to find May with her suitcase.

"C'mon Ash! We need to get off the ship in 10 minutes!" She smiled Ash got up and dressed taking both his own and May's suitcase off the ship. He tried to throw the dream from his mind, it didn't work.

They arrived at the hotel about 10minutes later. They went to their room and unpacked.

______________________________

**ME: Ok, rubbish end of chapter, I admit. This may have been up on the 1****st****, but the internet weren't working, but it can't be helped. Anyway, R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**ME: Ok ppl, I am going to write a beach bit and the probably skip to them going home, k? **

**Chapter24**

May came from her shower. Ash put away today's paper and smiled at her.

"Hi May, you ready to head to the beach?" He asked.

"I sure am! I even put my costume on under my clothes. Now c'mon!" May cheered, Ash stood up and took her hand, and they walked out, locking the door behind them.

________________________

May lay the towels on the sand as Ash went to buy them ice-cream. She slipped off her tank top and shorts so she was in a blue bikini. She took out some shades and lay on her towel. Ash came back a few minutes later and handed her a double chocolate cone with a flake and sprinkles.

"There you go just how you like 'em." He smiled. May giggled. Ash smiled again and sat on his towel with his vanilla and choco chips cone.

"I see you made a change from your usual peanut butter flavour then Ash?" May giggled. Ash smiled brightly.

"Yup! I just didn't feel like it today." He smiled. May removed her shades and finished up the last of her ice-cream. She took out a bottle of sun cream.

"Ash, we need to put some of this on." She said. Ash sighed, finishing his ice-cream and turning around so she could put some on his back. May squirted the white cream onto her hand and rubbed it onto Ash's back; he shivered slightly at the cold cream touching his back. "Cold?"

"Yeah. It is." Ash said. May finished on his back and started to rub it into his shoulders. Then she told Ash to turn around, he did so and May rubbed some into his chest, arms and legs.

She put her own cream on her arms, legs and front but asked Ash to put it on her back. Ash did so. May lay back on her towel, Ash bringing his own towel closer to her and hugging her.

"I really love you May Ketchum." He smiled. May felt great hearing her new surname.

"And I love you too, mister Pokemon master." She smiled.

"I'm not a master yet."

"You are to me Ashy," She said. Ash smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Mayday, but I still have 2 more people to beat." He said.

"Aww, don't worry honey, you'll beat them all." May smiled. Ash kissed her lightly. "I like this, y'know, being on our own, no family, no friends, no Pokèmon."

"Yeah, it's great. I like it being like that one year we got together." Ash smiled. "Remember?"

"Of course, it was the perfect year. D'you remember when we had our first date? You were so rubbish at dancing when I asked you, and you made me pay for my share!"

Ash groaned.

"Don't remind me." He said. May giggled.

"Aww, Ashy, it wasn't that bad. You learnt from your mistakes." She smiled. Ash just nodded slightly.

"Let's go swimming." He finally said.

"Uh-uh, we have to wait an hour after eating before swimming." May said. Ash sighed, sitting down. "Ash, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Ash joked. May giggled, then frowning slightly.

"Last night, I woke up at one point, I looked at you, and you were slightly crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" She asked. Ash looked down.

"My dad."

"Huh? But I thought you said you didn't remember anything about him?" May said.

"That's what I thought. But, I think, after the amnesia, some memories that practically no-one normally remembers came back to me, ones of when I was young, everything." Ash replied. "It was like, I dunno, he was always an alcoholic, he gambolled, when he came home he sometimes hit mom, and almost always hit me. The scars on my cheeks weren't inherited, dad cut them like that one day when I was about 3, guess I've had theme so long they became part of my genes, and passed on to Ruby." Ash explained.** (Hehe, I don't think the scars thing could actually happen… well, it can now!)** May looked sadly at him; she pulled him into a big hug. Ash held her close, crying into her hair.

"Don't worry Ashy, he has been arrested, he can't hurt you anymore, now, lets enjoy this sunny day. We can call home and see Ruby later too." She said. Ash nodded, wiping his eyes. May kissed his bare chest and smiled at him. "C'mon, I know this is a bit of a childish suggestion but lets make a sandcastle."

"Ok, but I bet people are gonna look at us weirdly like on the ship." Ash shrugged. May giggled, she picked up some sand and started moulding it.

"I'm making a Torchic."

"Ok, I'll make a Pikachu."

They sat playing in the sand for about 1 hour before they ran down to the beach. **(Unlike the _real_ world, people can leave stuff without people nicking it, man how I'd love to live there.)**

May dived deep under water, swimming alongside the water Pokèmon. She swam back up and Ash handed her one of those red breathing pieces. They held hands and dived back under.

"Wow… it's so beautiful…" May awed. Ash squeezed her hand.

"It's not the only beautiful thing down here." He said, May blushed.

"Thanks Ashy. Oh, look! Luvdisc!" May exclaimed. The heart shaped Pokèmon swam towards them, May petted a couple of them.

"This is just like the time with Manaphy." Ash smiled.

"Yeah, minus the other Pokèmon of course." May agreed.

Ash grabbed her hand again and they swam on. Suddenly, something grabbed onto May's leg from the depths, she screamed.

______________________

**Me: Oooo! Cliff hanger! Sorry for practically making it a honeymoon from hell and all, but when an idea pops into my head I can't help it! R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: …………………….**

**Jordan: What's up with her?**

**Kim: She just came off a sugar high, she's totally frozen.**

**Jordan: HUH!? What about this chapter?**

**Kim: Luckily she already typed it before she went on sugar high, we're just typing this for her.**

**Jordan: Oh… what about the disclaimer?**

**Kim: She never does it, so we won't either! Enjoy her chapter!**

**Chapter25**

Suddenly, something grabbed onto May's leg from the depths, she screamed. Ash squinted.

"What the?! A Wiskabie?!" He exclaimed. (OK, I created Wiskabie. It's a blue otter with really, really long whiskers, sharp claws n stuff.) He quickly swam after them. HE managed to grab onto May's arm, he pulled her towards him, but the Pokèmon wasn't about to give up its prey, it pulled too.

"May, try to use your free leg to hit in the eye." Ash whispered. May nodded, thrashing about with her free leg until she hit Wiskabie. The water type let go of her, giving Ash a chance to pull her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his torso and he swam up. He reached the surface, he quickly swam to shore. Ash put May onto the sand and walked out of the water. They both took out the breathing pieces.

"Are you alright May?" Ash asked. May nodded. Ash took her up to the towels again and sat with her on his lap.

"My ankle hurts." May groaned. Ash looked at it, it was kind of red.

"It does look sore." He said. He touched it lightly, making May flinch. "I don't think you should walk on it for a bit."

"I'm sorry Ashy…"  
"What for May? You haven't done anything."

"I'm ruining this honeymoon," May said, looking down. Ash put a hand on her cheek.

"No you're not. An accident like that could've happened to anyone. Just because you have a bad ankle doesn't mean this honeymoon is ruined. We'll just make some more sand Pokèmon, then we can go back to the hotel, have dinner and go to bed after a bit of entertainment in the ballroom." Ash smiled, May snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." May smiled. The two nuzzled noses.

___________________________

1month later…

Ash and May ran off the ship and towards the house where Delia lived. They rung the doorbell, Delia answered.

"Ash, May! You're back! Come in, Ruby's doing great, she really missed you." Delia said. When they walked inside Ruby crawled towards them.

"Ga! Goo, ga!" She giggled. May bent down and took Ruby into her arms.

"Hello sweetheart. How're you?" She smiled. Ruby clapped, pulling at some of May's hair. "Where's the cap?"

"In the wash, she managed to cover it in food." Delia said. May bounced Ruby in her arms; Ash went over and hugged them both. "So, are you heading over to your house now?" (Yeah, they have a house.)

"Yeah, can you drop the hat by later?" Ash said.

"Sure." Delia replied. Ash and May left for their house.

______________________________

A/N this is a year later, when Ruby is almost 2yrs old.

"Mama, Dada!" Ruby said. May smiled, spinning her daughter around.

"Hey May, I'm going to buy the groceries, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ash said, poking his head around the door to Ruby's room.

"Ok honey, see you in a bit then, I'll feed Ruby her baby food." May smiled. She and Ash both walked downstairs, May kissed Ash lightly and he left for the grocers.

She sat and fed Ruby.

"Dada?" Ruby asked.

"Dada's gone shopping sweetie, he'll be back soon though." May smiled. Ruby hugged her mother. "Open up Ruby." May said, taking a spoonful of baby food. Ruby opened her mouth. May pretended the food was an aeroplane and flew it into her mouth, Ruby swallowed.

"Owy…" Ruby said sadly.

"Aww, teething are we Ruby? Aww." May said. She tickled Ruby underneath the chin, making her giggle and laugh. Ruby was now bigger than before, of course, she had learned to speak a little. They had settled in the house, and were living a great life, Ash, May and Ruby Ketchum.

________________________________

**Me: ……………………**

**Kim: She's still on freeze. I admit for her, this chapter was short! But apparently, according to her notes, next chapter Ruby will be 3 and 8months, and something else I will not say yet will happen! I don't think this chapter was her best though… Read and Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: Hi, hi, hi! I'm back from my sugar low. Phew, I hope Kim didn't bother anyone…. Anyway! This chapter Ruby is gonna be about 3yrs and 8month…. Huh? What? Kim said that last time? Oh man… ^^; this isn't a good start to being back… so, enjoy this chapter! Where's that Kim, I'm gonna kill her…**

**Chapter25… uh, I mean 26**

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Ruby groaned. May smiled at her daughter. Ruby was now in a red pinafore type thing with pink hearts on, with a red and pink stripy t-shirt underneath, pink tights and red shoes; her curly raven hair was up in pigtails.

"Ok sweetheart, what d'you want?" May asked.

"Can have crisps?"

"Dear, you've already had some today, why don't you have an apple, and you can have some crisps with you tea?" May smiled. Ruby nodded.

"Apple then pwease." Ruby said. May took an apple from the fruit basket on the table and handed it to her.

"I need to go do something Ruby, mind telling your daddy that I've gone upstairs when he gets back from the gym?" May said. Ruby nodded, taking a huge bite of her apple. May walked upstairs, leaving Pikachu on guard. Ruby went into the living room, picking up her father's hat and putting it on her head. Then she plopped onto the sofa and turned on 'CBeebies', watching the tele-tubbies. **(For those who _may_ not know what CBeebies is, it's a kids channel in Britain.)**

About 5 minutes later the door opened, Ash walked in, looking very tired and sweaty, he saw his daughter in the living room and walked over to her after locking the door and throwing his gym bag onto the floor by the door.

"Hey Ruby, where's your mommy?" He asked. Ruby looked at him.

"Hi daddy! Mommy upstairs," She smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." He walked over, ruffling her hair under the cap before walking upstairs. Pikachu hopped onto Ruby's head.

"Pi-ka!" He cheered. Ruby giggled patting him on the head and rubbing under his chin.

______________________________

May sat on her and her husband's bed smiling to herself.

Ash walked up the stairs and onto the landing, he went to the master bedroom, seeing his wife sitting on the bed, smiling.

"Hey Mayday." He smiled. May smiled back at him.

"Hi Ashy! Come sit here, I have something to tell you." May said. Ash sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What is it honey?" Ash asked. May grinned.

"Well, I just found out we're gonna have another baby!" She squealed. Ash smiled brightly and pulled her in for a big kiss, May put her arms around his neck and head, him with his own still around her waist. They pulled back after a minute and Ash grinned.

"May, this is great!" He said. "Another little bundle of joy for us!"

"Aww, I'm so glad too Ashy, are we gonna tell Ruby?"

"In a minute, I wanna kiss you again." Ash smiled. May giggled leaning up and kissing him again. They both pulled each other closer. When the pulled back May spat slightly.

"Ew, your lips taste of sweat!" She giggled. Ash laughed, picking her up in his arms bridal style and carrying her downstairs.

"Daddy, why you holding mommy like that?" Ruby asked.

"Well Ruby, we have some great news." Ash smiled, sitting May next to Ruby.

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me telllllllllll meeeee!" Ruby said excitedly. Her parents laughed slightly.

"Well Ruby, you're gonna be having a new baby brother or sister soon." May smiled. Ruby started to jump up and down on the sofa in excitement.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" She squealed. Ash and May laughed, Ash picker her up and spun her around.

"I can see you're excited aren't you?" He laughed. Ruby nodded.

"How about I take you to the park, huh? I'll push you on the swings." May smiled. Ruby nodded again, grabbing her mother's hand and running out of the door, dragging her behind her. Ash sat on the sofa and put the Pokèmon league on the TV, he sat smiling to himself.

"Kid no. 2. I can't wait." He smiled.

______________________________

Ruby sat in one of those kiddie swings, May pushing her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ruby giggled. "Higher, higher!"

"If I push you any higher you'll be joining the Cleffa on the moon Ruby." May joked. She pushed the swing slightly higher and the cap flew off Ruby's head.

"Daddy's hat!" Ruby shouted, jumping out of the swing and running after it.

"Ruby! Come back!" May exclaimed, running after he small daughter. Ruby ran out of the park chasing the hat that was flying on the wind. May saw her running across an empty road, following the cap towards the recently dug out river. "RUBY!" She yelled, speeding across the road and after her daughter.

Ruby came to a halt as she saw the hat land on the river, floating downstream slowly. She knelt and reached out, she almost got the hat, but fell in, she screamed.

May heard the scream and ran like hell, she gasped in horror as she saw her daughter floating downstream, struggling.

"Ruby!" she cried.

As she floated Ruby managed to grab the hat, she held it tight to her body, she went under. Suddenly, she felt something beneath her, taking her towards shore. As she reached the shore she clambered out, sitting on the side. When she looked into the water she caught a glimpse of something dark blue, but it disappeared. Suddenly her mother picked her up.

"Oh Ruby, you have no Idea how worried I was, never run off like that again!" She scolded/sobbed. Ruby put the hat on her head and hugged her mom.

"Sorry mommy but daddy hat! It was running away!" She said. May held her closer.

"I know, I know, let's get you home and dry." She slowly walked back toward their house with Ruby still in her arms.

___________________________

As they walked back into the house Ash gasped.

"What happened?" He asked, running to them.

"Your hat flew off her head, Ruby chased it and fell into a river, and somehow the currents brought her back to shore." May explained.

"Ruby! You shouldn't be so rash and quick to react!" Ash scolded loudly. Ruby hid her self in her mother's arms.

"Ash, be gentle. She's still scared from falling into the river. She did it all so she could get _your_ hat back; it shows how much she loves you and that hat." Said May softly. Ash's face softened.

"Sorry for shouting Ruby. I shouldn't have." Ash apologized. Ruby sniffed and looked at him, jumping from May's arms to her father's.

__________________________

**Me: *chasing Kim around with baseball bat* DIE!**

**Kim: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! GEM! Stop! I didn't do anything! **

**ME: Whatever. *Stops chasing* Anyway, some people may recognise the scene with the river, if they have watched the movie 'Spirited Away'. I might link it into the sequel…. R&R! **


	27. Chapter 27

**ME: I'm sad now.**

**Kim: Why?**

**Me: Because this story may be ending soon.**

**Kim: Aww man! I like this one**

**Me: I know. But there will be a sequel!**

**I DON'T OWN POKÈMON!**

**This is 6 months after the last.**

**Chapter27**

May sat on the sofa with her large stomach in front of her. Ruby ran up to her mom.

"Hi sweetheart. D'you mind getting me a blanket? I'm a bit cold." May smiled. Ruby nodded, she grabbed her red blanky and gave it to her mother. "Thank you, come up here." Ruby jumped onto the sofa next to her mother. She laid her hand against her stomach.

"Hehe, I can feel it kicking!" Ruby giggled. May smiled. Placing her own hand on top of her stomach.

"I feel it all day; it can get a bit annoying after a while. But I still love it. I remember when you used to kick when you were in there; it always made me feel happy." May smiled. She ruffles Ruby's hair under the cap slightly.

"I can't wait 'til it's out, I wanna little sissy!"

"Well, it might be a boy yet Ruby." Ash said, walking into the room.

"Hi Ashy." May smiled. Ash sat on the free side of his wife, slipping an arm around her.

"Hi Mayday. Ruby, don't you need to get ready to go out with Auntie Dawn and Pearl?" Ash said. Ruby nodded, running upstairs.

"She and Pearl Oak have become quite good friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they started their journeys together since they're born in the same month, same year." May said. Ash smiled, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I agree. You know, I feel like this pregnancy is different. I get to take more part, through the whole thing. Not just watching over a video screen." Ash smiled. May snuggled into his chest.

"I know, it feels better since there's none of the drama happening like last time." May agreed.

"Well, I gotta take Ru' to Gary and Dawn's house. See ya in a minute or so." Ash patted her stomach and went to get Ruby. May laid back and fell asleep.

___________________________

10minutes later…

Ash arrived at the Oak's house with Ruby by his side. He rang the bell. Gar answered the door.

"Hey Ashy-boy." Gary said. Ash sighed.

"Hi Gary." He sighed.

"Ruby!" A small girl cheered. A girl with Navy hair and blue eyes wearing all pink ran in.

"Pearl!" Ruby cheered. The two friends hugged and ran upstairs to play.

"I hope she behaves herself whilst she's here. If there's any problems call me." Ash said.

"Ok pal, but I'm sure she'll be an angel." Gary smiled before going inside. Ash walked away.

__________________

May woke up when she felt a very hard kick from the baby.

"Ow, what's with it today? That was the hardest kick I've felt from it all day." She got up, walking around a bit, when it gave another hard kick, and another and another. "OW! Wait, you don't think… no, it's way too earl-…" She was cut of by a large hard kick, causing her a lot of pain. "Oh god… it's coming… it's c-coming… I gotta call Ash…" She walked over to the phone and shakily dialled his mobile number whilst holding her stomach with one hand.

__________________

Ash quickly grabbed his phone and flipped it up when he heard the ring tone play. He looked at the ID and saw May's name. He opened it and spoke.

"Hello? What is it May?" Ash asked. He heard panting through the phone, and a slight groan. "May? What's wrong?"

"_A-Ash, i-it's t-time… I don't know w-why, b-but the b-baby's coming…_" May said.

_________________

"_W-what?! A-are you sure?_"

"Yes… it's j-just l-like l-last time…" May stuttered.

"_A-alright… I'll be there in a minute, call 999._" Ash said. May nodded.

"O-Ok… come quick…"

"_I will. Don't worry._" The line cut off, May sat down and called 999. She explained everything and they said there'd be there in 10minutes. She put the phone away and sat cringing, holding her stomach. A few tears leaked from her eyes.

About 5 minutes later Ash burst through the door and ran to her side.

"May, are you ok?" He asked hurriedly. May nodded, cringing more. Ash put his arms around her, kissing her stomach lightly. "I don't get it, why is it coming so early?"

"I-I d-don't know… b-but I guess, it just w-wants out." May smiled, before flinching. Ash kissed her lips softly. About 5more minutes later the ambulance arrived and they took May to the hospital. When they arrived her waters broke and they got her to a room. Ash went to call people, especially Dawn and Gary since Ruby was there, before heading to her. May lay back slightly as a contraction ended.

"Do they know why it's early?" Ash asked as he took May's hand.

"No, apparently it just wants to be outta there." May giggled weakly. Ash smiled and squeezed her hand. Suddenly she went into another contraction, squeezing his hand tightly. Ash flinched, feeling the bones that broke before breaking again.

"Is it me, or has your grip got tighter?" He said through gritted teeth.

___________________

Gary and Dawn arrived with the 2 four year olds at the hospital after about 5 minutes. They sat in the waiting room. Ruby tugged on Dawn's dress.

"Yes Ruby?" Dawn asked.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Ruby said.

"Nothing dear, she's just giving birth to you baby brother or sister."

"Oh, ok." Ruby said before running off to play with Pearl.

"I don't get why May's giving birth now, she's pretty early." Gary said.

"It happens Gary. I guess the baby just couldn't wait any longer to see its parents."

"Dawn, it doesn't even know it has parents." Gary sweatdropped. Dawn sighed.

____________________

6hrs later…

"One more push Mrs. Ketchum!" The doctor said. May screamed slightly as she pushed once more, a few seconds later crying was heard. "And here we go, a beautiful baby girl." He handed the baby to May and left. May smiled at the bundle, Ash looked over and grinned.

"She's beautiful." Ash said. May nodded. "Look, her hair's curly again." May giggled.

"Look, she had my hair, and your scars again." She smiled. Ash nodded. "And she's so tiny."

"Well, she is 3 months early. She would be a bit small." Ash said. The baby opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep sapphire. They both smiled warmly.

"She needs a name Ash." May said.

"How about Sapphire? I think we should keep on the theme of jewels, especially since it this month's birthstone too." Ash said. May nodded.

"I like it."

_____________________

**ME: Ok, a bit weird since it was an early birth, but I just had the idea in my head. R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Me: Ok, this is probably the second to last chapter. It's making me sad, thinking this may be over soon. **

**Kim: You are doing a sequel though.**

**Me: Yup, I sure am! So welcome to this chapter. **

**Chapter28**

May had fallen asleep; Ash laid Sapphire in a cot provided and went out. Everyone looked at him.

More people had arrived, Misty and Tracey with their twins, Ellie and Tommy. Ellie had Misty's green eyes and Tracey's hair whilst Tommy had Tracey's blue eyes and Misty's hair but in a similar style to his dad's. Both were wearing yellow and green. Brock and his pregnant fiancée Lucy (Y'know, the frontier brain.) had also arrived.

"So, how are they?" Brock asked.

"They're both fine. May's fallen asleep and Sapphire's in a cot." Ash smiled.

"Is that her name? Sapphire?" Ruby asked. Ash nodded, picking his daughter up. "Cool."

"C'mon, let's go and see her." Ash smiled. He took Ruby in and sat her on the chair he was in earlier. He picked up the bundle containing the tiny baby and showed her to Ruby.

"She's cute." Ruby smiled. Sapphire looked around, not moving very much since she was a little weak as she was early. Ruby stroked the scars on her own cheeks and then Sapphire's. "She has the scars too, all 3 of us do." Ash smiled at her, stoking Sapphire's and Ruby's scars gently.

"Yeah, we all do. Now c'mon, I'll see if I can wake your mother up." Ash walked to May and shook her lightly. "May, May? Wake up, Ruby wants to see you."

May opened her eyes slowly, smiling at her husband.

"Hey Ashy." She smiled; she leaned up and kissed him softly before looking at Ruby. "Hello dear."

"Hi mommy, you 'k?" Ruby asked. Ash handed Sapphire to May.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Ru'." May smiled at her. A doctor walked in.

"Well, since the baby was so early we will keep them here for a couple of days for observation, to check nothing happens. So it may be advised that someone brings May some nightclothes." The doctor said.

"I'll go. May, I'll be back in a minute." Ash said. May nodded and Ash walked out. Ruby jumped onto May's bed, the doctor left and Dawn, Gary and Pearl came in. Pearl joined Ruby on the bed and looked at the small baby.

"Aww! Cutie!" Pearl giggled. Dawn walked over and smiled at her older friend.

"You ok pal?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ash just went to get my night clothes 'cause I have to stay here for observation with Sapphire." May replied.

"I feel sorry for you, I hate hospitals."

"You're not alone there." May sighed.

_______________________________________

A couple of days later May and Sapphire were allowed home. The four sat in the car, Sapphire in May's arms. After a few minutes they arrived home, May went inside and fed Sapphire.

"May, I'm gonna take Ruby to the park. See ya in a bit." Ash said. May kissed him.

"Ok Ashy, see you later." She smiled. Ash kissed her and left with Ruby. May went and sat on the sofa, Sapphire sleeping in her arms; she turned on the TV and started to watch a grand festival. She sighed.

"Ash had all 4 parts of the masters' badge and I haven't had a chance at my contest to become an elite co-ordinator." May sighed. She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Our second little bundle makes up for all that I suppose." She kissed the baby's forehead.

________________________________

Ash and Ruby sat by the river that Ruby had fallen into 6months ago. Ruby was starting into the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of that dark blue creature from last time.

"What are you looking at Ruby?" Ash asked his daughter.

"Nothing, just the water." Ruby replied. Ash just nodded.

"Are you still scared of this river?"

"Not so much." Suddenly the dark blue shape swam past. Ruby gasped, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"What?" Ash said. Ruby shook her head.

"Nothin'. Let's go home pwease daddy." Ruby said, Ash nodded, taking her hand and walking back towards the house.

__________________________________

When they arrived May was asleep on the sofa. Ash gestured to be quiet and they walked through to the kitchen. Ruby sat on her special chair and Ash handed her a packet of sweets.

"Just don't tell your mommy I gave you those." He whispered. Ruby giggled slightly. Ash grabbed himself a packet of crisps and sat down. He handed her the cap from the table and smiled.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled. Ash ate his crisps.

In the living room May was stirring, she yawned, picking up Sapphire and walking into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Ash and Ruby.

"Hey you two." She smiled.

"Hi mommy!" Ruby greeted. "Hi sissy!"

"Hello Ruby." May giggled. Ash got up and put his arms around his wife.

"Hi Mayday." He smiled.

"Hello Ashy." Ash kissed her. May kissed back, not able to mover her arms though. After a moment he pulled back, kissing her cheek. "Mind taking Sapphire for a bit? I need to make lunch."

"Ok May." Ash smiled, taking the small baby into his arms. May went to the cupboards and fridge, taking out the ingredients for a bolognaise. Ash sat down again and messed with some of the few curly hairs on Sapphire's head. Ruby popped a sweet into her mouth and chewed.

"And Ruby, where did you get those sweets from?" May asked, not even turning around. Ash laughed nervously.

"Me. I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." He said. May giggled and continued cooking.

"Well, you better not expect the bigger portion tonight, Ash, Ruby will be getting the most food."

"What!? But she's the one eating the sweets!" Ash groaned. The two girls giggled.

"It's your punishment for giving her them. Now drop it." May giggled. Ash sighed.

____________________________________

**Me: I can't believe next chapter is the last for this story! *CRIES* I love this story. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even if it seems a bit random to me. Ok, so the sequel should be up soon, R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: *crying in corner***

**Jordan: What's up with her this time?**

**Kim: Well, she was already upset, kinda, about this chapter being the epilogue of this story, but she's goin' through a rough patch with her boyfriend too, adding to her sadness.**

**Jordan: Poor Gem… Wait, isn't she a bit young for a bf?**

**Kim: So what, she's known him since she was 3! And u are younger than her u know! **

**Jordan: Oh yeah, poor her… **

**Kim: I know. Anyway, welcome to the epilogue! *whispers* c'mon, let's cheer up Gem.**

**(A/N One more thing, Misty's children's names are now Leaf instead of Tommy and Yellow instead of Ellie, I managed to find names that fitted my system!)**

**Epilogue**

About 9 months later the family were all sitting watching the Indigo league on TV where Ritchie had gone to compete, it was the final.  
"C'mon Ritchie…" Ash said quietly. Suddenly a loud beep was heard.

"_And Ritchie Kean has won! He is now the Indigo league champion!_" The announcer announced. Ash May and Ruby cheered, but Sapphire just sat there, not knowing what was going on.

"Good on him. He won." May smiled. Ash wrapped an arm around her.

"He sure did."

"Yay uncle Ritchie won!" Ruby cheered.

"He sure did. Ash, I'm gonna go feed Saph'." May said. Ash nodded and May went into the kitchen.

"Daddy, have you got mommy a card yet?" Ruby, now 5 yrs old, said. Ash nodded.

"Of course, it's our 5th anniversary tomorrow, of course I did, and I also got her a present, shh though." Ash replied. May came back into the room with Sapphire.

"C'mon Ruby, time for your bed." She said. Ruby groaned and let her mom take her upstairs. Ash followed but instead entered the master bedroom.

May placed Sapphire in her cot in the room across from Ruby's and switched on the baby monitor. (Kim: Gem knows how annoying those get, cause her mom makes her have to one linked to her baby bro's in her room, lol)

May then went into Ruby's room. Ruby was under the covers. May tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Night sweetheart." She said quietly.

"G'night Mommy." Ruby yawned. May left, shutting the door behind her before heading to the master bedroom. Ash lay on the bed in only his PJ pants, on top of the covers. May walked in and smiled at him.

"Ash, isn't it a bit cold to be wearing no top?" May giggled. Ash shook his head. May changed into her red night gown and lay next to him, her head buried in his chest. Ash ran his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow's our anniversary Ash."

"I know. I could never forget it, ever." Ash said.

"One advantage of amnesia, you now remember everything, no reminders needed." May giggled. Ash smiled.

"It's been about 5 and a bit years since my amnesia now. But it always sticks in our minds doesn't it?"

"How could we forget it? It brought us closer in a way. We've never been apart since." May smiled. Ash tightened his grip on her waist slightly.

"Never ever, ever, will I leave you May, neva." Ash said.

"Even in death?"

"Don't even say that May, we have plenty of years left. Your only 24 and I'm only 27. Don't even think about death." Ash said. May just snuggled into his chest more, her lips brushing against it slightly. Ash smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Ok Ashy. I was just wondering." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's sleep, I know it's early but I want to be fully awake tomorrow." Ash said. May nodded, hugging him before falling asleep.

_____________________________­­­­­_________________

The next morning Ash was first to wake up, he slowly slipped his arms from around May without waking her and got dressed. He walked downstairs and went to a small hidden area near the back of the room. He reached in to a small crack and found a small box and an envelope. Placing the envelope on the table with the box on top with a large tag saying 'Mayday' on, he went into the kitchen and started to cook some breakfast. (Kim: Yeah, he can COOK, LOL!)

May woke up and saw Ash wasn't there. She yawned and sat up. Going over to her jewellery box she pulled out an envelope and a small package, Ash had been wondering where the item in there had gone, well, items I guess. May quickly got dressed and went downstairs after picking up Sapphire. She found her husband cooking.

"Morning Honey, Happy Anniversary!" May smiled. Ash looked at her smiling.

"Happy Anniversary to you two Mayday. Go sit in the living room for a bit, I should be finished soon." Ash smiled. May nodded, kissing his cheek and going into the living room.

_________________________

May sat Sapphire on the sofa with a teddy bear. Then she noticed the box and envelope. Curiously she picked them up and smiled when she saw the tag. Slowly she opened the card.

The picture on the front was of two Luvdisc jumping up and kissing in mid air. May smiled warmly and opened the card.

'_My lovely Mayday,_'

May giggled.

'_Happy 5__th__ anniversary,_

_I love you so much, my valentine, my true love and my wife._

_Lots and lots of love,_

_From __Ashy._'

May smiled warmly, she grabbed the box and opened it, and she gasped at what she saw.

There was a 24karat gold locket with sapphire's around the edge with an engraving of her and Ash on the front and one of Ruby and Sapphire on the back, with a small space next to the latter. She almost squealed, and then she noticed a piece of paper under where the card had been. Curiously she picked it up and turned it over, another gasp was let out at the design on the other side.

A hand drawn, very detailed picture of her, Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Ruby and Sapphire, in quality that could put Leonardo da Vinci to shame. (Kim: Ok, OTT there.) At first May thought Ash may have gotten Tracey to draw it for him, but when she looked to where Tracey's signature would normally be she saw the initials A. Ketchum. The picture was amazing, perfect detail, everything in the correct proportion and every single thing about each person or Pokèmon included. The poses were May at the front with Sapphire in her arms with Ash having his arms around the two, and Ruby with the hat on her head along with Pikachu and Espeon in her arms.

May blushed deeply. She never knew Ash to be an artist, let alone one this good. Ash walked in and smiled at her.

"So I see you found my presents." He smiled. May looked at him, smiling slightly and her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah… Ashy, I had no idea you could draw so well…" She said. Ash sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly after moving the now sleeping Sapphire to the armchair.

"Well, I started drawing when I was about 13, just before I met you. Tracey told me I was really good, so I carried on, I got better over the years, and have lots of pads hidden around full of my pictures. I guess I felt like now was the right time to show those talents to you." Ash smiled. May snuggled into his chest, before removing her head and putting on her locket, she popped it open. Inside were the engravings 'I love you my perfect Angel.' May smiled more.

"Thanks you Ashy, the first picture I put in will be of you and then maybe the kids." She said. Ash held her tighter, May managed to grab the package and her card for him. "Here, my gift."

Ash smiled at her and opened the card; on the front was a picture of a Pikachu and an Eevee rubbing cheeks with hearts around them with the message 'Happy Anniversary!' Ash opened the card.

'_To the love of my life Ash Ketchum,_

_My husband, valentine, my only true love,_

_and the father of my children. _

_I love you, happy anniversary,_

_Love from May._'

Ash smiled warmly, placing the card by his own to May and picking up the package; carefully he unwrapped it and grinned at what he saw.

The two ribbon halves that had been missing for a few days lay on the paper. But there was a difference; the two halves had been welded back together.

"Wow May, this is great. Together forever just like the owners." Ash smiled. May giggled, hugging him tightly.

"I know, but it's no where near as good as your presents." She said.

"It is and better May. We gotta frame it. But first let's get Ruby up and go for a walk. I wanna enjoy today as much as I can." Ash smiled, placing the ribbon in his pocket and standing up.

"Hey, not so fast mister, I wanna kiss, now." May giggled. Ash smiled, sitting back down and pulling his wife close, May wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he just held her closer by her waist, they closed their eyes and nuzzled noses before kissing deeply. May grasped his head pulling him closer and pressing their lips harder against each other. It started to become deeper when a fully dressed Ruby burst in on them.

"EEK! Mommy! Daddy! Ah, my eyes! Help me!" She screamed. Ash and May pulled away laughing.

"Oh c'mon Ru, what's so bad about us kissing?" Ash smiled trying to turn his neck to see her, but it was hard since it was against the arm of the sofa.

"It's just ew! I know it you anniversary and everythin' but dats plain EW!" Ruby squirmed. May laughed and climbed off her husband, picking up the picture and cards, placing them on the mantle.

"Let's head off." She smiled. Ash pushed himself up and took Sapphire into his arms.

______________________________

That night…

Ash sat in the living room as May bathed Ruby upstairs and put Sapphire to bed. He looked at all the ribbons, Badges, trophies and photos displayed all over the walls of the living room, more importantly the now welded ribbon they had placed in a frame above the mantle.

He and May had been together in total about 11yrs as a couple, plus an extra 2 where they weren't a couple. They probably knew each other better than the back of their own hand by now, and the bond between them grew stronger.

Ash thought about the 13yrs he had known May, he had been only a friend at the beginning, soon they became bestest friends before he fell in love with her. The feeling seemed scary at first, but it felt wonderful after a while, and eventually, he confessed and to his joy she had felt the same, and still does. They're relationship had been kept secret, having they're time alone every time they went to train. And then, May had to leave, that day they shared a loving kiss in private just before she went. Over the year they were separated they called each other constantly, and when she came for the Wallace cup they spent most of their time alone together. The next few years they were apart, until the time he ended up getting her pregnant the first time, just before they arrived at her house for the visit, where she told him about the pregnancy.

Then, only 4 months later, the argument. Ash sighed as he came to this thought. He felt so stupid after that argument, he didn't realise that May was only so insistent on her way because of the pregnancy hormones, (Me: *quietly* Thanks to LuciferIX for that info) it was only after the amnesia he realised, him forgiving her was also aided by her caring nature all the way through that horrible week. But things brightened, Ruby was born, and they got married, Sapphire came along, it was heaven.

May came down in a blue nightdress and the locket around her neck.

"Hey, why you so quiet?" May asked, sitting next to him.

Ash smiled at her.

"Just thinking about how long I've known you, and what has happened during that time." Ash smiled. May snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'm so grateful for the past, no matter how many bad things happened, they always got resolved. I love you sooo much Ashy." May smiled.

"I love you too May, forever and always."

"You'll always remember me right?"

"Of course, I'll always remember you, always May Ketchum."

____________________

**Me: Ok, I'm gonna speak, well, this is the last chapter, it's all over! *cries* I'm gonna explain some bits you may not have noticed.**

**Ok, in the proposal chapter, the decent one, whilst they were dancing, I based the bit about the dancing with no music and regretting goodbyes of a Miley Cyrus song called goodbye.**

**As LuciferIX noticed, the naming system was the girls' games names; May is in Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald, Dawn is in Pearl, Diamond and Platinum, and Misty is in green, Yellow, Red, Blue, Leaf green and fire red. **

**I added in little thing that still pointed to the name of this story and the original plot, always talking about remembering things, little things. **

**I based some family moments of things in my own life; you definitely wouldn't have noticed those though.**

**And, well, that's about it! I'm gonna upload the sequel too now, so, yeah… I'm gonna go hide in my room now, bye… **

**Kim: Please, read and review.**


End file.
